Love Is A Burning Thing
by Ms.BruceBanner
Summary: Lizzie Olsen aka Bender has been living in almost bliss for the last six months. She has it all a perfect boyfriend Bruce Banner , friends she can almost always count on and adoring fans. But everything changes when Thor arrives back to earth with a foreboding message. Will Lizzie be a victim of destiny? Or will she overcome it all? Squeal to I Never Wanted Any Of This.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like the new story! :) **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Six months had passed since I had started dating Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. Six solid months of little fights and hot make ups. We weren't meant for each other, that much was certain after the first fight, but we still needed each other. I needed someone to rein me in, and he needed someone who wanted him to be let out. Our first date was interrupted by SHEILD who wanted our relationship to end that minute. That argument only lasted three days. Our second date was much smoother, but I knew that SHEILD was carefully watching us. Making sure I had a wig on every time I went in public and that Bruce kept his sunglasses on at all times. It was not perfect, it was real and that was all that matter to me.

The last six months I had woken up in pretty much the same order, I would turn laying my head on the bear chest of the man I loved, breathing in the scent of man mixed with that too clean lab smell and an odd scent that I could never place. He would stroke my hair, mutter his plans for the day and make me pick what we were going to have breakfast. This morning was different. When I turned I felt flower petals on my fingertips. The smell of rose, lavender and orange blossom filled my nose.

"Bruce?" I asked confused opening my eyes to the bright sunlight that leaked through his bedroom windows. He's there a plate of pancakes steaming in his hands. I could smell the butter, maple syrup and something more, something I couldn't place. "What are you doing?"

"Well," he said a slight frown on his lips setting the tray over my lap. "I remember a day, almost six months ago to the day I believe, when I asked to officially be my girlfriend."

"No way!" I said burying my head in my hands. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

"It's alright," he said lightly. "Not everyone can be as perfect as me."

"Whatever," I sighed smacking him in the chest reaching underneath my pillow. "Happy Anniversary."

"What is this?" he asked holding the present in his hands weighting it. He ripped past the newspaper to find a dark stained wooden picture frame. It was a picture taken by Tony, neither of us saw it coming. We were lounged on the coach his hand absent mindedly twirling my hair around his finger while reading a science journal and I was watching TV a smile on my calm face. "Wow."

"Yeah I know it's a cheap frame, but I thought the picture was perfect I couldnt just let it go to waste."

"It's perfect," he said leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. "And here is your present."

I held the smooth white box in my hand, too big to be a ring, but not quite long enough to be a necklace. A bracelet. I opened the box to find a two tickets to Il Trovatore in the Lincoln Center that very night.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched almost flipping over the tray which he moved to prevent spilling. I leaped in to his arms almost tackling him off the bed. "YOU DID NOT!"

"Yeah, I did." he said a smile on his face. "Now I say you take the day off and meet me downstairs in the garage at about five o'clock. I have reservations at Il Tinello. Wear something black."

He got up winking at me as he left his room. The room we normally slept in. I sighed standing up and almost stepping in the pancakes. I picked up the tray, walking out the door as well into the common area all of the Avengers shared. I could only guess to were Bruce had ran off too, but I also guessed the whole taking the day off applied only to me.

"I heard you screaming, but I thought that you could probably handle yourself." Steve said behind the paper he was reading. I smirked at Steve remembering the last time we were in the gym together.

"So does that mean your aren't going to join me and Nat in the gym anymore?" I asked plopping down next to him.

"No, I got wind burned slightly crushed and frost bite, no thank you!" he said a smile still on his face. "Who made you breakfast?"

"Who do you think?"

"What did he do wrong this time?"

"Nothing," I said chuckling at Steve's question. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, whenever Tony does something stupid he usually does something really spectacular for Pepper, and whenever you and Bruce have a fight he does some huge romantic gesture to make you smile. A man does things for his dame when she is mad. It's just the way of life. No matter of time could change that." he shrugged reading his paper.

"Wow," I whispered staring at the normally quiet and respectful man. I than realized how much time I hadn't be spending with the Captain, I wondered who he had been spending time with. Who was teaching him how to be normal? Who was helping him adjust to this new world?

"Steve?" I asked he dropped the paper meeting my eyes. "What do you do every day?"

He gave me a quizzical look almost like it should have been obvious to what he did. Though I really had no idea. I had been so wrapped up in myself and Bruce that I had barely noticed the one guy on our team who probably needed the most help.

"Well," he said starting after realizing that I was serious. "I usually try the computer in my room and see if I have any e-mails from SHEILD or anything really. I try the internet out spending most of the time on goggle. I'm not brave enough to try anything else out. I than check my cell phone, Tony informed me I have to keep it on at all times not just when I need to use it, there is this little letter symbol that won't go away. I eat breakfast, work out, train, meet with Bruce and Tony for lunch, go walk around the city, come back here for dinner and watch TV with everyone in the common room."

"Do you have your phone now?" I asked smirking at the clueless man. He nodded handing it to me, I showed him how to view text messages and explained the use. He scoffed at the idea, he had thought e-mails were too much. Tony apparently texted Steve all the time saying insulting things and asking where he was. I programmed my number into his contacts.

"I'm sorry, Steve." I said looking into those huge baby blues, much like mine.

"For what?"

"Basically ignoring you from the past few months. I've been so caught up with Bruce and my training when I should have been helping you adjust to living in the future."

"Why? Who ordered you to watch out for me?"

"No one ordered me, it's just would have been the polite thing to do. No one knows this generation better than myself. I'm a part of it."

"I guess you are right. What are you going to do all day today? Aren't you usually training by now?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Bruce said I should take the day off." I smirked. Sudden clicks of heels enter our hearing, Pepper Potts enter the living space her flawless face glowing.

"And you will have the day off!" She exclaimed looking slightly mischievous. "I will be joining you."

I gasped clutching my heart in mock shock. Steve eyed me wondering if I needed assistance or if I was just making a joke.

"The famous Virginia 'Pepper' Potts is taking the day off? Someone call the labs, we can confirm that she really is human." I said still breathing heavy.

"There was a question to weather Pepper was human?" Steve asked his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"No," Pepper said rolling her eyes at me. "Lizzie just thinks she's as funny as Tony."

"Oh," Steve said smiling at me. "I think you're funnier than Tony, don't worry."

"I won't." I said finishing up my pancakes and throwing the plate into the sink. Pepper eyed me carefully. "It's Clint's turn on the dishes. Lazy bastard never does it, but one can hope!"

"Who's a lazy bastard?" Clint asked walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple from the bowel. He was dressed in typical workout gear, a black under armour tank and knee length black basketball shorts.

"You are," I answered hands on my hip. "You never do you chores."

"Because I'm a grown man and Tony has robots for that kind of thing."

"Whatever, I'll just beat you up in training, I'll show you where your proper place is."

"Ha, we'll see!" he said walking out of the kitchen towards the elevator. "I've never missed."

"You've never even hit me!" I yelled back.

"He did once." Steve said grimly. I stared back at him, no one outside of the gym was supposed to know about that. Bruce would not only freak out (Hulk out) but I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be allowed within 500 yards of the gym or Barton.

"Don't ever say that again." I hissed eyeing Steve.

(FLASHBACK)(FIVE MONTHS AGO)

"Hey, Barton why don't you stop shooting those damn things and actually practice hand to hand combat?" I sneered from one of balance beams near the gymnastic section of the large gym four floors down from our home.

He scoffed looking sour. Natasha eyed me curiously like I had made some sort of social taboo. Clint had been acting like a mute since coming back from our first adventure as teammates. Natasha had acting as his translator somehow knowing each twitch of the head and grunt meant. He continued to shoot arrow after arrow hitting all the targets that popped up. I threw a bit of wind his way knocking the arrow of it mark slightly. He looked at the arrow than at me his eyes almost brighter. I smirked letting him know I was up for anything. He gathered three arrows in his bow. I stood on the balance beam ready feet in a ready position. The arrows flew out the bow I quickly back flipped of the board shooting gusts of wind his way. He rolled away the breeze barely touching his hair. Another arrow flew, I deflected it with air trying to run quickly towards the huge barrels of water that were kept in our training area.

I reached them with only a millisecond to spare. The arrow hit its almost arm centimeters from my face. Four more arrows sailed my way only to be burned up, he was getting closer to me though I couldn't see him, another arrowed burned in my hand as I caught it. It was silent as I searched for my prey, his footsteps were so light I couldn't feel them through the plastic mat. I heard a quick intake of breath as he tackled me to the ground arrow in hand ready for the kill. he brought the arrow down hard only to be deflected by my quick hand. I sharp pain stung at my check as I heard Natasha scream.

"CLINT! NO!"

He stared at me his eyes still slightly glazed over, the arrow was placed firmly in the mat, its long body still touching my face. He was on top of me his weight on my legs causing them to turn numb with pain. I squirmed under him hoping to snap him out of whatever trace he was in.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed again suddenly beside us. "Get. Off. Her. Now."

Clint looked at the red head slightly confused. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His face switched from angry, to confused, to sad then back to confused. He got up slowly as if he was afraid sudden movement would end his life. As soon as he was level with Natasha she dragged him across the gym yelling for someone to help me. Thankfully Bruce was somewhere else at the time and a nameless agent got me all sorted out before anyone else walked by.

It healed quickly, a little scratch like that wasn't to much for my body to handle, I just needed to clean up any trace of blood left on me. That night at dinner was majorly awkward. Clint didn't speak at all, but everyone including the people who didn't know anything namely Bruce, Tony and Steve could sense it. Of course Natasha had told Pepper because she was like the caregiver of us all. After dinner we all usually watched TV but Clint lingered in the kitchen looking at me from a distance. I lingered too, telling Bruce I was going to clean up.

Clint nodded at me out eyes still meeting but he didn't want to say anything. If we spoke everyone was bond to hear because the living room was connected to the kitchen. He nodded suddenly walking away towards his room. There in his place on the counter was a neatly folded piece of paper. I picked it up weary of its contents.

_I'm sorry. _

It was written large the letters almost messing together. I smiled at the note, I knew that this was probably the most I was going to get out of him. He was trying hard not to blow his very unstable mind. He was trying to recover from things that no one could ever train for. He had seen too much and was not going to change his ways just because he had tried to kill a fellow team member.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Earth to Liz?" Pepper asked her head waving in front of me.

"What?" I asked smirking at her trying to hide my spacing off.

"Are you ready to leave or not?"

"Yeah, sure where are we going?" I asked throwing Steve a look saying that we were done talking.

"The Spa at Mandarin Oriental."


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE FLUFF! :) Alright so this is just a nice little filler before the real action starts. Flashbacks play in to the story so don't get too confused! Special shout out to: ladymoonscar, Amber-Jade James, badwolfette21 and XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX thank you for the reviews! I seriously love all my readers, you guys are the only reason this story is being put out there! :) **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

(FOUR MONTHS AGO)

"We have to do a press conference." Pepper announced at dinner one Tuesday night. I had made my mother's famous Tatter Tot hot dish for the whole crew and we were all either sitting on the coach various chairs or on the island in the kitchen munching away happily.

"Why?" Natasha asked from the coach, Clint grunted with agreement his mouth full of food.

"Because not only are Steve and Lizzie the only two Avengers who are seen publicly cleaning up on a regular basis, but pressure is being put on government, which puts pressure on SHEILD, who puts pressure on me." Pepper answered her face slightly flushed. She didn't like the idea more than anyone else, but she knew that it needed to be done. Tony wrapped an arm around her, eyes meeting mine.

"I can do it," I answered looking at Bruce. He sighed letting a hand comb through his hair.

"I don't think I can," he answered Pepper.

"I agree with the Doctor," Natasha started. "For safety reasons Clint and I are out too."

"I should be out for safety reasons." I shot back eyes narrowed. "They made me a mask to protect the people I love along with the people who would reveal who I really am. You're afraid that you can't handle a social situation. I thought you were tougher than that."

Natasha stood quickly her plate thrown across the room. Her red lips in a hard line. She reached at her belt for something, but second guessed herself, which gave me enough time to pick my defensive position. Bruce stood as well body in front of mine to protect me.

"Whoa guys seriously," Tony said his arms in the air. "I just got this place remodeled the way I like it. If one of us is going to go green within the next six seconds and ruin my new living room, I'm not going to clean it up."

I snickered still level with Natasha. She looked confused as to why she hesitated, while I knew how far I had come in training. Fury suddenly burst through the elevator a grim expression on his tried face.

"What's going on here?" he asked his tone slightly angry.

"I told them about the press conference," Pepper said still pushing my casserole around her plate.

"I see," Fury said rolling his good eye. "We will ALL report to the garage tomorrow at 0900. Steve your story won't be much different from the original except for the fact is that you tried to get sent to Afghanistan instead of Europe. Liz, Natasha, and Clint just spit out a lie that will work without giving to many details up. Tony don't ruin this and Banner just try to stay calm."

"I'll try my hardest, Director!" Tony barked saluting Fury as he twisted on his heel marching around the living room. Fury glared at Tony in response walking out of the room without another word. Tony stopped at the bar pouring himself a large brandy looking at the rest of us to join in. Natasha sent one final glare at me before signaling to Clint that they were leaving.

"You should probably fill Steve in about Afghanistan." I said to Tony picking up the plates around the room. Pepper nodded in agreement while Bruce loaded the already full dishwasher.

"Alright Capsicle, there is only three things you need to remember about Afghanny, its hot, dirty and the women are so modest you might want to think about moving." Tony winked draining his first glass.

"No," Pepper said looking at Tony her eyes narrowed. "Tell him about what happened to you, why it happened, and everything you know about that place."

Tony drained his glass again his good-natured smile fading. His fist clenched onto the bar, his knuckles white. It was different to see him this way. Nothing ever rattled Tony's cage. He was Ironman, the guy who wouldn't be moved, but this wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Bruce stood walking over to his new friend, but Tony waved him off looking right into the Captains eye.

"If there is a hell it's in Afghanistan." he said through gritted teeth. "I'll tell you what happened, but not here. Not in front of Pepper or Liz."

Steve nodded standing while Tony sped out of the room his brandy glass left behind, but I knew he had taken the bottle. Bruce looked from me to their retreating forms and he quickly followed. Someone needed to monitor Steve and make sure he didn't upset Tony.

"What do you think is up Natasha's butt?" I asked sitting down on the coach next to Pepper.

"She's just upset because she might have to wear a mask and she's worried about Clint he still has people he cares about." Pepper said her eyes level with mine. "SHEILD is working on her covers and operations. They don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Clint needs to get it together."

"Agreed," Fury said from somewhere behind us. Pepper and I turned not surprised he had come back. He dropped a box on the island "Clint will wear a mask, he still is holding on to a few covers. Natasha can disguise herself better than any agent so she'll be fine. Everyone needs to be in full dress tomorrow besides Dr. Banner and Stark. Make up a story for Thor, I'll be on the sidelines making sure you morons don't mess this up."

"It's alright, Director, I can keep them in check." Pepper answered a smile on her slightly amused face.

"I know you can, Ms. Potts. I just need to be there to make sure a certain green man doesn't hurt the public." He walked out of the room the elevator signaling his departure. I jumped up from my spot on the coach reaching for the box. It was light and more than likely held Clint's mask.

"I'll go drop this off." I sighed looking back at Pepper. "When Bruce comes back tell him I'm in bed."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

"Good morning, everyone." Pepper said her voice chipper yet serious. She demanded your attention yet she was still being nice about it. "I am Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and liaison for the Avengers. You all received a list of questions you cannot ask yesterday via e-mail and if any topic listed is mention by any of you, your device or paper in which you recorded this interview will be destroyed and you will be escorted from the building. Please try direct your questions to all of the Avengers. Thank you and lets all have a good day."

Pepper signed for us to come on the make shift stage the good people of the Hilton hotel had set up for us in one of the largest ballrooms. The place was packed with cameras, news crews, reporters, cops and even some higher power politicians. Everyone wanted to know who we were and what we were planning on doing. Bruce walked out first followed by Tony. They were the lucky ones able to wear classy grey and black suits. Steve followed Tony and I followed him while Clint and Natasha brought up the rear. I was dressed in the same outfit that I had worn during the battle but they added on a mask which according to Tony switched colors depending on what element I was using. Something of his own creation, but I hadn't seen it work yet. As of this moment it was black.

The flashes of the cameras were blinding as we took our seats. I tried to smile hoping I was hiding some of my nervousness. The crowed suddenly started yelling begging for us to take a question. Tony quickly pointed at someone and the rest sat down suddenly quiet.

"Brad Allan, from The Evening Sun, what brought you all together? I mean most of us didn't even know people like you existed before June."

"The need for hero's of course." I answered right away.

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Who else was going to save your sorry asses from the aliens? The government? I don't think so."

"America needed us," Steve added looking from me to Tony. "We just were there to answer the call."

Tony picked out another crazy reporter as more cameras flashed. I looked down at Bruce who was concentrating very hard on something on the table. I knew the flashes weren't making the other guy happy.

"Alicia Emerson, New York Times, who exactly brought you together?"

"Tripping very close to the list aren't you sweetheart," Barton answered a smile on his newly masked face. It was much like mine, but Tony said it didn't light up. "A government organization that has the recourses and power. That's all you need to know."

"Jenny Green, People Magazine, who designed the outfits you all are wearing right now?"

"Gucci, for the suits. My father designed the Captains and I'm sure someone down in my labs designed the rest." Tony answered rolling his eyes.

"Bob Smith, Daily News, what do you all call yourselves? I mean what is your superhero name?"

"Ironman, of course." Tony answered flashes catching his trademark smirk.

"Captain America." Steve said slightly blushing.

"Black Widow." Natasha responded her seductive smile firmly in place.

"Hawkeye." Clint smirked his eyes betraying nothing.

"Bender." I said looking towards Bruce. He hadn't said a work yet.

"He calls himself the Hulk." Bruce answered a sarcastic tone prominent in his voice.

The flashes ensued catching Bruce's face and the anger clearly displayed on his already tight features. Fury signaled from the sidelines for him to excuse himself, but he didn't breathing heavily he regained control.

"Emily Anderson, Newsday, what are your powers?"

"I created a suit that is powered by the only clean energy source known to man, it can fly, emit weapons and protect all of you from certain harm." Tony said his eyes betraying boredom.

"I'm a science experiment gone wrong. I'm just trying to be good." Bruce sighed. I couldn't help but shake my head. His annoyance with everyone was causing to beat himself up. To blame himself for what was happening.

"I was a spy," Natasha said winking towards the crowd. "Now, I just use my skills for different reasons."

"A highly trained archer." Clint answered simply taking a swig from the water bottle in front of him.

"I was a soldier in the army, Dr. Banner tried to discover the formula for the super soldier serum along with many other scientist, someone and I'm not at liberty to say who did. They tested it on me and it worked. I have outstanding skills that I wish to use only for good." Steve said his voice and chin strong looking each camera in the eye. Flashes erupted catching what could be an important moment in history.

"I was just a small town girl. One day fire, air, water and earth obeyed what I commanded. No explanation, no reason, I was just blessed with something that could either be bad or good. I obviously choose to be good." I shrugged.

Questions continued to pour in. We were all taking a beating, especially Steve, he was supposed to be the leader and sometimes he didn't understand the references which caused Tony to have to pick up the slack. Natasha kept acting very coy and sexy like she was trying to win over most of the people, meaning the male population. Clint talked more than anyone could have suspected answering most of the question about SHEILD, without every saying its name. Questions about Thor came as quickly as they left concluding that he was an human like alien, only here to help us, but couldn't be here today because he was back on his home planet. My lying skills were scary sometimes.

"Alex Grimm, The Post, why are Captain America and Bender the only two so called 'hero's' ever seen in the public?"

"Captain America is a symbol of the very values on which this country was built on. I strive to show the people that this nation is still ready to fight and that there are still people out there like me willing to protect them." Steve answered. He was getting rather good at being in front of the camera.

"I'm just out there with him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I answered gaining a laugh from everyone in the audience.

"Becky Rose, Gotham Gazette, are the Avengers interested in allowing the masked vigilante known as Spiderman, who defeated the Lizard in early January, into their team of hero's?"

"Let's clear something up real quick," Tony said his arms up. "Ironman would have defeated that scaly beast without so much damage to this city, but he was busy fighting terrorists in the middle east."

"Be nice, Tony." Natasha smirked.

"I'm up for a new member." Clint said leaning back into his chair.

"Like we need anymore testosterone on this team." I sighed. "He seems like hero material, so why not?"

"Alright we have time for one final question," Tony said which was greeted by lots aggravated sighs and protests. Tony covered his eyes pointing at a tall blonde in the front row.

"Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair," I could hear Pepper back stage calling security yelling that she wasn't even on the list. Who was this chick that caused so much anger in Pepper? "Are there any romantic relationships between any of the Avengers? Like between the Captain and Bender?"

My eyes bugged out of my head at the question. I could see Steve's face turning a tomato red. He opened his mouth to deny any claims, but someone beat him.

"Of course," Natasha said slyly. "Why they have been holding hands underneath this table the whole time!"

A gasp filled the room as Steve removed his hand from his lap only causing Natasha's claim to seem true. I stared straight ahead as flashes engulfed us. Bruce stood leading the team out. More questions were fired at us as we left none to be answered. Fury was standing just inches from the stage a grim expression on his slightly paled face. I could see Tony and Bruce walking out of the building through the emergency exit where a car for all of us was supposed to be waiting. I tried to follow only to be held back by Clint who eyed me wearily.

"What the fuck were you thinking Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked his steel gaze meeting hers. She shrugged clearly not afraid or aware of the ramifications her words had caused. "I have a mission for you, a car is waiting outside. Don't screw it up."

He handed a her a white folder which she accepted walking out of the exit without bothering to look back.

"She's just upset that no one cared enough to keep her covers." Clint said solemnly looking from Fury to me.

"It doesn't matter. It just means I'm giving her a week to cool down and if she doesn't return with a better attitude, things will not be pretty." Fury scoffed leaving Clint, Steve and I in the presence of highly agitated Pepper Potts who was furiously doing damage control. She waved us off towards the door where a third car had been waiting for us. We piled in, me sitting in the way back, Clint and Steve sitting in the middle.

"Lizzie," Steve started looking back at me. "I hope you know that I respect your relationship with Dr. Banner more than anything else. I would never try hurt your relationship intentionally."

"So basically he's saying that he would fuck you, but only if Banner bit the dust first." Clint said laughing. "I can take him out for you Captain all you have to do is ask."

I slapped Clint so fast you would have thought I had super speed. He didn't have time to react before I was hopped over the seat throwing punches at the newly speaking asshole. The driver was yelling loudly only to be drowned out by Steve's louder protests. I felt the car stop, which only made me fight harder. I wasn't really sure if Clint was fighting back, but when Steve finally pulled me out of the car into Stark Towers garage there was more than Clint's blood on my face.

"I don't give one shit that you were mind fucked by Loki!" I screeched at the bloody man getting out of the suburban. "But if you ever speak like that to me or Steve again I will kill you!"

"Lizzie, please." Steve starting pulling towards the elevator. He was so much stronger than me, but I was angry.

"I'm fucking serious!" I screamed again fighting against the Captain. "Just because you think you're so much better than anyone else Barton doesn't give you the right to treat us like dirt!'

The elevator doors swished open revealing an already dressed down Tony who seemed slightly bemused by what was happening in his garage.

"Capsicle, stay with bird boy make sure his ego isn't as hurt as his face. I'll take Ms. Hellfire up to her doctor." Steve nodded his head handing me over to Tony who clamped on to my arm with more power than I thought he had. The doors swished closed as Tony released me handing me a towel along with a box of tissues.

"Is he," I started wiping off my face and looking at my image in the reflective steel of the small space. I had a small bruise forming on my check along with a quickly swelling jaw. I couldn't feel any pain which usually wasn't a very good sign.

"He's in the green room. I thought we would never get any use out of the place since he wasn't willing to run any tests, but the other guy is out and angry. I didn't want to disturb the rant that he was going off on so I went to find you."

"My appearance won't help anything," I sighed standing up clean of any blood. "I look like I just got in a fight and he'll be more made about that then the fact that I might have cheated on him. "

"Did you?"

A simple punch in the stomach wiped the grin off Tony's already smug face.

"I'll take that as a no," He grimaced reaching the 25th floor. This floor was solely dedicated to the containment of an unruly Hulk. The chamber was as big as a football field and tall as three floors. Heck Stark at even removed those floors for this purpose alone. The chamber was built of the same material that me and Thor were thrown in. It was supposed to be unbreakable. Tony had also throw in things like large heavy objects the he could smash.

The big guy just was standing near center of the room. His chest heaving while scatters of broken stone littered the floor around him. I entered the chamber boldly he heard me only to turn away from the very slight of me.

"Hey," I said bounding over to him. I stood at his side only to be swatted at by his giant green hand. "Whoa, what's got your panties in a twist?"

He huffed at me turning around again. He didn't want to meet my eyes. I tried to move around and face him but he swung at me. His forearm made contact sending me fly across the room. I smacked into the wall my head spinning. I waved off Tony who was already making his way into the chamber. He stopped his lips in a firm line.

Hulks eyes met mine. He was fighting off his anger punching into more of the objects around him. He never had wanted to hurt me, I was the only person who wanted to understand him.

"Hulk?" I asked standing on my feet rubbing the now sore spot on my head.

"I hurt Lizzie." He answered looking at his feet.

"No, I'm fine! See?" I said walking towards him my hands in the air.

"I hit you. Hulk bad." he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't make this about you when we both know this is about me." I huffed crossing my arms now standing in front of the nine foot tall man. "You're mad because you think I cheated on Bruce."

He nodded his head still not looking me in the eye.

"I didn't cheat on him, just so you know. I also know you didn't like all the camera flashing at you. I love Bruce, you know that. I love you too. I couldn't handle a third man in my life."

"Lizzie love Hulk?" he asked his eyebrows knitting together.

"Of course," I replied reaching out for his hand. He didn't flinch like he used to but he didn't grab back. "I love every part of Bruce and you're a part of him. Why don't you like the flashes?"

"Flashes mean pain. They come for me last time. Tony said they no come." he shrugged looking at me his eyes sad again. He yawned tall me that he was finally getting tired.

"Who is they?" I inquired sitting on the hard ground. I patted the space next to me and he plopped down causing me to rise a little in the air. I giggled which made him smile.

"They attack Bruce and try kill him. I try help but they hurt me." he yawed again his eyes dropping.

"The army came after you didn't they?"

"Yes, they take Betty away."

"Betty? When was the last time you saw her?"

"Long time. Hulk like you better." he stretched I could hear a few cracks and creeks.

"What about Bruce?" I begged feeling like a loser asking my boyfriends alter ego about past girlfriends.

"Bruce loved Betty. Betty no love me. Lizzie love Hulk. Lizzie love Bruce. Bruce love you. Why it matter if Bruce see Betty?"

"I'm jealous of her. I mean have you seen the woman? She's gorgeous!"

"Lizzie more pretty. Lizzie nicer. Won't give Hulk to them." he started to lean over his eyes closing now. I let him fall asleep his snore loud and almost rumbling. Tony let himself into the chamber the smug smile back on his face.

"Jealous of a woman who hasn't been in the picture for how many years?" he winked holding a robe in his hands.

"Have you seen her?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah, she hasn't got anything on you, kid. Go get something to eat, he'll be up in about twenty minutes."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hey," Bruce said walking into his room. I was sprawled onto the bed, my laptop and a bag of girl scout cookies next to me.

"Hey," I responded.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I lied shutting my laptop. Thanks to Natasha I had gotten better at hacking and was looking through SHEILDS file on Betty Ross.

"Tony showed me the footage from the incident and I kind of remember what happened." his right arm wrapping around me.

"So you know that I would never cheat on you? And that I would never pick anyone like Steve?" I suggested burying my face in his chest.

"Yeah, I do. I know that, I was just more agitated by the cameras, but do you know that I don't plan on ever speaking to Betty again?"

"I didn't want this to be about me!" I almost yelled burying my face deeper.

"It isn't," he sighed rubbing my back. "I'm still almost livid about you not cheating on me."

"Don't make fun of me." I sighed.

"I'm not." he said grabbing my face and making me look into his brown eyes. "I just want you to know that you are so much better than Betty was. I love you."

"I love you too." I muttered letting our lips meet.

"Did you really beat up, Barton?" he asked breaking away from the kiss.

"He's not as tough as he looks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I know I'm horrible and this chapter isn't my favorite. Its needed for the plot, but don't worry I added more fluff to make it worth reading! Anyway love you guys and a special shout out to my loyal reviewers ****XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX and ladymoonscar you guys always have so much nice things to say! :) And thanks to guest, wolviegurl and XombieMerc****909 for their wonderful reviews. Your support is the only reason I keep writing. THANK YOU! All My Love, Emma. **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

(Current Time)

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asked her already perfect skin glowed from today's many treatments.

"Fine," I answered looking out the window of our limo. My honey colored wig was short and starting to scratch at my skin. I was allowed to take off the wig while in the spa. Stark had paid off all the employees to be quiet and had paid for Pepper and I to have the place to ourselves.

"Lies." She smirked.

"I'm just worried. What's with all this pampering? The opera tickets? He is up to something."

"Well, you didn't tell anyone about your birthday, so maybe he just wants to make up for that. Or for that time with Betty."

I growled flashes of that stupid bitch crossing my mind. She was my one enemy in the war with Bruce. She was still convinced that he was in love with her. I was not always sure.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*

(Three Months Ago)

It was late. I mean like midnight and even though I was still barely 19 I had a bedtime. When I mean barely 19 I mean that my birthday was about a week ago. No one knew and I had mentioned it at dinner. Everybody seriously flipped, like it was common that we should celebrate my birthday. No one had flipped more than Bruce, the other guy didn't come out, but he did give me a stern talking to which lead to a fight about how he was my boyfriend not my father, which lead to almost angry sex. Almost meaning that he still isn't willing to go all the way. He still thinks the other guy is to prominent in our relationship. Whatever.

The only reason I had a bedtime was because Natasha made me get up at the butt crack of dawn to start training. We were back to being friends, but she never did officially apologized for the press conference. The papers had died down with the rumors and the stories, but the Captain and I were still seen everywhere together. Reasons beyond my control lead to that. People supported the relationship and were happy to see us out doing productive things. It was a thin line we walked, but Steve was so rigorous in proving we weren't together that it usually made it worse.

I keep drabbling, more to the point. The only reason I was still awake was because Bruce hadn't come in from the labs yet. I wanted to phone Pepper and ask if Tony had come back but she was probably already asleep. She was used to her man focusing so long on one thing without quitting. She commented that at one point she didn't see him for a whole week. He just informed her what to do via e-mail. Though now a days he usually couldn't go six hours without seeing her. Bruce was the same way and it concerned me that he wasn't here. Was Hulk out smashing Tony to death? Was Bruce experimenting to much with Steve genes? I was almost consumed with worry. I started get up when he entered. His smile was so wide and wonderful that I couldn't help myself I jumped into his already waiting arms, digging my face in his neck.

Sometimes I thought there was really something wrong with me because I needed to smell him. His neck especially. I would find myself buried there at times just breathing in his being. Bruce sometimes called me a Olfactophilia. Which I wasn't, I just loved it. I loved him and needed him there with me. But, today something was not right. I snuggled deeper into his neck breathing just a little bit deeper. He smelled like a woman, a different woman. I pulled away instantly, my heart racing.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he dared to ask reaching for me again. I slapped away his hands throwing daggers with my already burning eyes.

"Who?" I hissed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/**/**/**/*/**/**/*/**/**/

(BRUCE POV)

To be perfectly honest it had been a long day. Tony was a hard worker. I mean I thought that I loved the lab and the science, but this man loved them more. We had been spending quite some time working on a Hulk deterrent. It was very difficult due to the fact neither of us were willing to stick a needle in my arm or try to get a skin sample. Hair was all we had to work with. Though the genetic code is the same throughout your whole body, mine changes when it becomes the Hulk, but my hair seems to not hold the key to the deterrent. Liz was not at all fond of the idea, she believes that Hulk is what makes me special. I think she just worries that if I finally get rid of him she won't hold any merit with me. Which is completely false. Liz hit me harder than anything in my life. She was like the sun bursting from the clouds after a long storm. She was oxygen after drowning, she was meant more to me than anything on the face of the earth.

I don't think that she truly can grasp that. I mean I know that she knows that I love her, but she doesn't get the fact that I need her. Her jealously towards Betty was a complete surprise and tugged at the back of my mind at times. Hulk and I still felt extra guilt for hurting her that day after the press conference. Today was going to be good though. Tony and I were actually getting somewhere with the gene process. I suggested exposing it to extra radiation to see if the genes would Hulk out and maybe in that we could get somewhere with the deterrent.

"Sorry to interrupt boys," Ms. Potts said her eyes on Tony. He smirked walking towards her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What couldn't go more than three hours without seeing my face?" Tony asked winking at her. She rolled her eyes in a 'God help me' way.

"Of course," she smirked meeting my eyes. "I actually came to talk with Dr. Banner."

"About?" Tony asked again not wanting to be left out.

"Someone broke through the firewalls last night,"

"JARVIS!?"

"Sir, I tried to tell you about it this morning but you were to concerned with...other matters."

"More importantly," Pepper continued. "They got caught and were immediately detained by SHEILD. She was brought in for questioning, cleared and has had one demand all day. SHEILD wasn't sure if she should be allowed, but I thought that it was more your call Doctor."

"Why?" I asked running a nervous hand through my hair.

"Because its Betty Ross," Pepper said a sad smile on her face. "She's been trying to find you since the alien attack, but no one has let her though."

"I don't want to see her." I said turning back to my work.

"Bruce, she risked federal prison to see you, it might be important." Pepper stated seemly nervous.

"Her father would have never allowed that," I sneered. Hulk was already buzzing in my head annoyed that I was even thinking about seeing her.

"General Ross has no pull with SHEILD, since the invasion. Ross always saw you as a threat and clearly you're not."

"Fine," I sighed closing my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'll go talk to her."

Pepper nodded turning on her heel, Tony followed immediately not asking if he could come. I followed Pepper down the hall noticing her slightly sour expression while Tony's face betrayed his classic smirk.

"I think it's only fair to mention that Ms. Hellfire would want me to taser Betty if she came within five feet of you." Tony grinned looking to me.

"I can handle myself, Tony."

"In there." Pepper huffed her normally freckled checks looking flushed.

It was one of the many conference rooms in Stark Tower most of them used for meetings and others were used at makeshift offices for some of the SHEILD personal. This one was empty only a long wooden table and scatter chairs. Betty was sitting at the far end, a SHEILD agent watching her closely. She turned at the sound of the door opening.

Betty Ross was like an old movie star. Her dark hair falling in waves down her shoulders, while her big blue eyes opened with surprise. Her perfectly shaped red mouth was opened in a wide, white smile. She wore a curve fitting skirt and blouse, revealing ample hips and perky breasts. A necklace he had once given her dangled from her neck.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed standing one eye still on her guard who nodded his head in approval. She briskly walked the length of the room her heels scuffling across the new carpet. Her arms pulled me close, her body slightly taller than mine in the heels. She squeezed and I tried to act civil back. My anger wasn't going to get the best of me today.

"Betty," I sighed letting my hand pat her back. She pulled away a slight frown on the perfect red lips. "So, you went through all this trouble just to see me?"

"Yes," She nodded her smile returned. She stood awkwardly until I pulled out a rolling chair for her to sit in. "I tried to reach you through phone but I was told that I didn't have a high enough security clearance, by none other than Pepper Potts herself."

I could hear muffled laughter behind the thin doors of the room. Noting that Tony and Pepper were both listening. I knew it just wasn't for me, but for Liz as well.

"Pepper can't tell a lie," I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"I highly doubt that. She's been covering up for that buffoon of a man, Tony Stark, for more than a decade. I know that she can lie, but my question is why."

"The agency we now work for is highly secretive, almost as bad as the CIA, but they haven't yet put me in a cage." I smiled wickedly the Hulk clawing at my brain. The memories flashed past my eyes most of them involving her. I hated that she was so easily linked with my rage.

"My father wanted to protect me," She whispered her hair shielding her face.

"Yeah, by hurting me. Did that ever cross your mind when they probed and poked? Locking me up and shooting at me?" My tone was even but even the guard could tell this conversation was not going in the right direction. "Just tell me what you needed Betty, or I do believe this is not going to end well."

Her wide blue eyes opened in horror. She quickly stood, nodding to the guard who opened her purse. He reached in producing one plastic case which held contents I couldn't see through the clouded plastic.

"I thought I owed you this," She said meekly handing the long rectangular box to me. I clicked opened the side revealing two eight length row of test tubes filled with blood. Some of the test tubes had my own scribbles on them. She also handed me a brown leather bond book. It was my old journal, full of the experiments I had done and notes on basically everything I had done up until the incident.

"Holy shit." I muttered opening the soft letter letting the pages flick past my fingers. "This is amazing."

"It's been a long time coming," She sighed looking past me. "Daddy said he would never give it up, but clearly times have changed, after the invasion the government was told to give you the all clear and they aren't allowing anyone who ever served under my father near you. He isn't allowed with five miles of you. I just thought it would be easier to get these to you instead of your agency ripping it out of his cold dead hands."

"Thank you," I said sincerely standing up and reaching for her. She hugged me back tightly her face buried in my neck, much like the way Lizzie did. A shameful feeling twisted in my gut as her face past through my mind. I let go of Betty immediately giving her a weak smile. "If you need to leave you can."

"Wow, Banner." She said an icy stare boring into my skull. "Still afraid you're going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll hurt someone else."

"Is it the red head in the tight black suit?" Betty asked her cheeks flared red.

"No," I chuckled shaking my head in disbelief. "It's the blonde who can manipulate the elements."

"I didn't think you liked blondes." She huffed her arms crossed.

"We both changed," I sighed running a hand through my hair our eyes really meeting for the first time. "I think it's for the best."

"You used to love me, Bruce. What happened?"

"I moved on," I answered quickly not wanting to have this conversation. I picked up the case along with the notebook. I was ready to get back to work.

"I never did. You just left, no note, no nothing for me. God knows how much I worried. Now you're leaving again. No promise on when I'll see you, just blind selfishness."

"I'm selfish?" I asked shocked at the words I was hearing. "Who turned me in? Who left me to rot in a government facility? I loved you for six years, hell, I wanted to marry you. But, you're too afraid of me. That's why I moved on."

"I was never afraid of you," she sighed tears welling up in her dark blue eyes.

"You certainly didn't know how to show it. Either way it doesn't matter, I moved on and I am very happy with Liz, I hope you find someone too. We both deserve that." I shrugged reaching for the door again. She reached for me again her hand brushing my arm. Feelings of old rushed through my veins. I let her hug me one more time, her lips brushing my neck, causing shivers to run up my spine.

"Bruce," she whispered her voice thick with desire. I fought back the urge to reach down and kiss those full lips. I might have been over Betty as a person, but I am still a man and sometimes choices are hard for us.

"Goodbye, Betty. Please do not come back." I whispered leaving the room and her behind. Tony immediately backed away from the door his ear was pressed tightly too. I continued to walk back to the labs Tony and Pepper following me.

"So, what did she want?" Tony asked.

"She gave me back my research, and my blood samples." I snapped.

"Anything else?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No."

"No wonder you two broke up, she just makes you crabby!" Tony said arms crossed.

"Ms. Potts," I said turning sharply on my heel before entering the lab. "I no longer wish to see Betty Ross. If she is ever taken into SHEILD custody for any reason I don't want to see her. Any calls or messages directed towards me should be deleted. Please and thank you."

"Don't worry Dr. Banner, I will take care of that." she gave Tony a look before speeding down the opposite direction. I entered the lab not paying too much attention to them. Taking the sample and examining them I noticed that through the hours that Betty might have been held for questioning were effecting the almost seven year old blood. It had been stored in freezers with a chemical called cryoprotectant, but it was starting to wear off. I quickly placed them in the freezer next to what could only be Tony's mixers for his health drinks.

"Is there something that you need to talk about?" Tony asked again invading my private thoughts.

"No." I snapped again looking at the worn leather notebook.

"Seriously dude, your harshing my mellow. Either go to the green room and talk to yourself or you could trust your best friend Tony."

I sighed looking turning to face him. His mischievous smirk was gone the only trace of it tugging at the corner of his lip. I also knew he wasn't just doing this for me, he cared for Liz like a little sister and was willing to kick his best friends ass to protect her.

"Betty thinks that there is still a chance for us to get back together. It just made me think a little bit." I shrugged opening up the book preparing to read it.

"Do you want her back?" his question stung at my soul.

"No," I glared back his eyes level with mine. "I love Liz too much."

"Good," he said turning back to his work. "Oh, by the way I took the liberty of a replacing all your clothes with a new resilient material. Don't worry you'll still look like an old man, but at least you won't be naked anymore after the Hulk comes out."

I chuckled silently thanking Tony for moving on and believing me. Though a slightly more annoyed part of me didn't like that he was able to just change all my clothes without asking me first.

/**************************/*/**/*/*****************************/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*

**LIZZIES POV**

"Who?" I screeched again his face looking slightly confused. "I can smell her on you!"

"You have to have over sensitive olfactory glands or something. I can't smell anything!" he said back hands in the air.

"Stop avoiding the question," I huffed tears already stinging my eyes.

"I'm not, Liz, I swear I was going to just tell you right now if you hadn't started freaking out!" his hands were still raised in the 'I surrender' position. "Betty Ross was arrested by SHEILD late last night and before she would answer any questions she demanded to see me. I saw her, she gave me my research back from when I first turned into the other guy."

I glowered at him. Hot tears rolling down my face. She had been here and no one had told me. I felt betrayed, even though it didn't seem like anything really happened between them.

"Don't cry, honey." Bruce said reaching out for me. I pushed him away. My thoughts reeling.

"What else did she want?" I spat.

"She wanted for us to start over, to get back together. I told her that I had met someone new. Someone who loves me as much as I love her." his smiled breaking though my tears.

"Then where have you been?" I snapped wiping my face.

"Reading though my old research. It might help us find the key to the deterrent. You can check the security tapes if you don't believe me." he took a careful step toward me. His brown eyes somehow sparkling in the dark. I let him reach for me than and I tried not to bury myself into him. "Liz, what can I do to convince you that I would never cheat on you with Betty or any other woman?"

"I don't know," I whispered tears still making my voice thick. "It's my biggest fear, that you will one day realize that there is someone better."

"Not going to happen."

"You say that now," I murmured into his chest. "but when you find someone who you actually want to sleep with, than I know that I have to go."

"WHY, does it always come down to that!?" he exclaimed his eyes bugging out, pushing me away from him.

"BECAUSE," I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "YOU WON'T HAVE SEX WITH ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE REJECTED?"

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Not only was I sounding like a stupid teenager, I was acting like I had never been in a relationship my whole life.

"You have to be shitting me," he scoffed shaking his head. "Can you please go somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered shaking my head. "I'm being stupid."

"No, seriously get out." his eyes flashed green. "OUT."

I scrambled out the door, why was I such a little bitch? Why did it matter if he slept with me? I was still technically a virgin, shouldn't I be happy that he wanted to protect that part of me? No, I wasn't happy because I knew that he had sex with someone else. I was planning that he was going to be my only one and he had already been with someone else. That hurt for some reason. It plagued my thoughts at all hours of the day. I wondered out to the living area without realizing it.

"I heard shouting, are you alright?" Captain America was sitting on one of the coaches, SNL blaring on the TV.

"Yeah, Steve I'm great."

"Is Dr. Banner going to turn in to the Hulk? If so we should probably move him down to the green room."

"No, he just needed to be away from me. Do you think that's bad? That I'm the only one who seems to trigger the Hulk reaction."

"Yes and no," Steve said shaking his head slightly a smile on his lips. "Yes, because he, as in the Hulk, could seriously hurt you and Bruce would certainly regret it. And no, because clearly Bruce loves you very much and any man can get angry with a woman. It's in our nature to think your wrong when we know your right."

"Was is easier in your day? To be in love?" I asked sitting on the coach next to him.

"No, not at all. I was in love and I couldn't work up the damn courage to tell her. Now she's gone like the rest of my life." His eyes glazed over as if he was going back in time.

"I bet she was beautiful."

"Yes, like an angel."

I stared at the TV. Steve deserved to have someone in his life, to make him truly happy again. I was happy, but I choose to make it seem bad because Bruce wanted to save our first time for something special. I could be like Steve alone in a new world with nothing to hold your sanity, but a couple of first class drama queens. My foolishness had reached an all time high. I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?"

"Why he won't have sex with me." I whispered a blush clear on my checks.

"You have to be kidding me," he scoffed knuckles tightening. "Do you understand how important your virtue is? In my day we never even thought about that kind of thing until the wedding day. You people throw around the word and the act as if it meant nothing. Its sacred and is only supposed to happen in the marital bed."

"Thanks for the lecture, Mom." I sighed sitting up.

"I'm not your mother, but I hope you take my words seriously." he huffed standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed, and you should go to yours also. Come on, up!"

Steve walked me to my room. Still shaking his head in disbelief. He probably would have lectured me the rest of the night if I hadn't promised him I would truly think out what I wanted. I slithered into my almost uncomfortable bed. I had gotten used to sleeping with someone near me. Near morning I heard the door open. I half expected it to be Steve, checking up on me, but to my great surprised two slightly less muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"I couldn't sleep." Bruce whispered into my ear.

"Me neither, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or him."

"I just need you to understand that, I want to have sex with you, but just not now. You have no idea the control it takes to even make-out with you. Hulk is not only triggered by emotion, but by the my body and its changes. If my heart rate gets to a certain height, he might come out. I would never risk that with you."

"I understand," I said turning over to face him. I placed my lips gently on his only to be held closer. He deepened the kiss forcing my mouth open with his tongue. The gentle caress of his hands were just what I needed to drive me wild. He pulled away to soon, both of us gasping for breath. "We can wait as long as you want to. I want to wait, I was just jealous before."

"Don't worry about her for another second, she isn't allowed within fifty yards of this building."

"Good," I smiled happily. I nuzzled into my mans neck swiftly falling asleep to the thoughts of a jealous Betty alone in her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**EHELLLLLO! My dear readers this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! It has a lot of information in it and the REAL action is about to start soon! :) I ship Thane and Starcy ;) and of course Pepponi and Cliatasha so I love to included little things for them in here as well! Special shout out to my loyal reviewer Amber-Jade and XombieMerc909! As for these little buggers done here, I like visuals to get my creative juices flowing! So you guys can look at the pretty outfits I made! YAY! Loves, Emma. Replace () with dots and fill in the spaces! :) **

**polyvore ()** cgi / set?id = 53078899

**polyvore ()** jane_darcy /set?id = 57695261

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

(Current Time)

"Hey," I said getting off the elevator. I was dress in my smallest black dress. I was dressed to the nines thanks to Pepper. She had chosen the whole outfit.

"You look beautiful," Bruce whispered opening the door to a sleek black town car.

"Good I was worried," I giggled sliding in, he followed after me. "Steve almost had a heart attack when he saw me. He said he didn't think that made dresses that short."

That gained a laugh from not only Bruce, but from Happy as well because he was driving the car. We spent the rest of the trip to the restaurant talking about his science things and my fighting things. The long blonde wig was the closest I could get to my natural hair color without giving my secret identity away. Bruce was wearing glasses that SHEILD required him to wear, at all public gatherings. They were thicker and made his face look slightly different. We pulled up to the restaurant its shinning white doors opened just for us and whoever else had reservations for tonight. We enjoyed a quiet meal not much conversation just a sense that we were both glad to be here. I was just enjoying the fact that I was really alone with my boyfriend. We finish the large meal with a small chocolate cake and champagne. I stared at the glass something sparkling in the bottom. I gasped looking into the eyes of this somewhat crazy man. He grabbed his fork fishing for it putting the small bolder in his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered. His face looked hurt, but he kneeled down a certain blush on his face.

"Elizabeth, I know six months is not long enough to know if we will spend the rest of our lives together, but I just want to make a promise. A promise that I will always love you. I will always be there when you need me. I promise to protect you, let you know when your acting silly and always remind you of how beautiful you are. Will you accept this ring as a symbol of this promise?"

"Yes," I whispered my eyes getting cloudy. He slipped the large ring onto my left hand, it glimmered in the light. "Can you also promise me that you won't be too hard on yourself? Even when you may hurt me? I love you."

"Yes, I will." He stood up pulling me into a wonderful embrace. I didn't usually go for the whole PDA thing, but kissing him right now in the middle of a busy Italian joint felt just right. "Would you like to go to your opera now?"

I nodded my head to dizzy to even remember how to speak. I knew that boy had been up to something today. I looked around noticing several glances our way. Some raised their glasses in congratulations, while an old couple stood up to give us there personal congrats. I was completely content. We exited the building as a flash of bright lighting crossed the sky, I looked immediately at Bruce his face a mask of concern. Booming thunder reached our ears.

"Was it supposed to rain tonight?" I asked.

"No," Bruce looked to our car. Happy stared at us, waiting for us to make up our minds. "Take us back to the tower."

*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*

**(SIX WEEKS AGO)( Tromsø, Norway) **

Jane Foster has always been a light sleeper, but it was getting ridiculous. She would jump at of bed at the slightest sound of anything that sounded like thunder. She religiously checked the weather just to see if anything could happen. She knew when Thor came to earth he started a storm, so it wouldn't be on any of the scans. Tonight was no different, she was up at one thirty a.m. checking the scans, checking her experiments and looking out the window for any sign of celestial change. She knew her involvement with this lab was all someone else's doing. She knew about the attack and had seen Thor on the news. Staying here wasn't at all bad, she even got to bring Darcy with. Darcy was more excited about being here then Jane was. Who wouldn't want to hang with hot foreign nerds and graduate early? Jane didn't mind really having a friend. Even though these late nights were becoming a habit she couldn't help but sometimes fall asleep in the almost comfortable lab chair. The wind started to pick up outside, but Jane was still snoring softly. Rain started to patter on the roof, still Jane drooled on her chin. A flash of bright white lighting zoomed across the sky, Jane jumped a little but her eyes never opened.

The thunder roared causing the whole room to shake. Jane shot out of the chair her eyes wild. He was here. She raced out of the lab, down the long white hallway towards the exit. She fumbled with her access card to the building, but soon she was out in the freezing air. She had only her pajama bottoms and a long winter jacket. She searched the sky waiting for another flash of lighting, the rain had turned into snow, falling like sheets against her face.

A hand pulled her from behind, pulling towards his large body she screamed. How much of a fool she was for running out of a high security building with the doors wide open behind her. He had her held so tightly that she swore he was going to crush her.

"Lady Jane, why has thou come out in the this horrid weather?" Thor's voice filled the space between them. She squealed as he pulled her back through the doors his hands still on her shoulders. "Lady Jane, what made you come out on a night as beastly as this?"

"I heard the thunder," She answered her eyes taking every inch of here six foot two man. "It can mean only one thing."

"There can be many reasons for such a noise, Lady Jane, do not tell me you have spent all this time waiting for thus glorious thunder?"

"I might have been," she blushed looking down at her hands. He took her hands in his kissing the knuckles. "But I think it's worth it."

"The lady thinks right." Thor beamed his voice now husky with desire.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Jane asked almost mad at his instant desire, where she wanted answers.

"My father required my services, he has weaken greatly. I fear the worst for him." Thor let her hands go walking down the hall inspecting the place as if he already owned it. "I had to become what my father was, while punishing my brother for the crimes he committed in this realm. Lady Jane you must know that I have been waiting for the moment to see you like Odin waits for Ragnarök."

"Thor, you were here almost six months ago and you didn't even bother to find me! I had to find out on the news that you were on Earth!"she exclaimed her eyes tearing up.

"I wanted to rush to your side, but I was saving this planet for you, my lady. I thought nothing of you while I fought for the army my brother brought forth into this realm. I wanted to do nothing but wrap my arms round thy waist and pull you close to me." He reached for her again and she accepted it. Thor looked down into the eyes he had dreamed about for what seemed like years. "Lady Jane, should we find your chambers?"

"How forward of you," she smirked her hands moving up his shoulders. His fingers making circles on his back. She moved her hands to cup his chin which was covered in his normal soft short beard, his board smile clear on his lips. "I accept."

He leaned down kissing her softly at first but dared to take the kiss deeper. He had longed for this moment where they were together not in his fantasy's but in real life. She pulled away to soon in his opinion, she held onto his hand pulling down the hall into her room. He smiled at the scattered books, newspapers, and every little thing that could ever mention the Avengers or him. The bed looked like no one ever slept on it.

"Does the lady never get any rest?" Thor asked unlatching his long red cape and laying on the bed. She blushed looking at his almost full armor, wondering just how much effort it was going to take to get it off.

"No, I do not. I have lots of test to run." She smiled again touching the cold metal of his armor. He reached for her hand bringing it gently to his lips kissing the fingers. She blushed her eyes meeting his.

"My fair lady, you beauty must increase the longer I stay away for I do not recall the golden gleam of your hair nor the softness of thy skin." he whispered kissing her again but this time deepening the kiss by forcing his dominance in her mouth. She obliged letting him do the work because she knew that must be how he liked it. His hands snaked their way through her hair tugging slightly and pulling her closer to him. Her hands wound their way around his neck gripping the hair at the base of his hairline.

He moaned in the kiss, his hands leaving her hair and cupping her bottom squeezing it gently which gained a gasp from Jane. He smirked moving his lips down her neck. He slowly unzipped her large coat letting it fall to the floor. She stood in just a plain white shirt and long pajama bottoms. Suddenly he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Her eyes betrayed shock as she watched him take of the impressive armor, underneath it all the man wore only tight blue pants and tunic looking shirt. He moved towards the bed leaning over Jane. His size compared to her was like a dwarf to a giant and somehow that made the mighty Thor weak in the knees. He hovered over her lips wanting to have their skin touch in almost all the intimate places. He just wasn't sure how the custom of this realm was. He remembered that the young Etterkommeren av Guder had shown here feelings towards the green one by yelling or arguing and hugging. The Man of Iron bluntly proclaimed his conquests, while the somber Captain America had been quiet and respectful.

Thor didn't have enough time to process of what to do because Jane had gotten tired of waiting, she wrapped one hand behind his neck and crashed their lips together. He struggled slightly surprised at her rash behavior, but he quickly over came that and continued where they had left off before. His lips fond her collar bone and she twisted her hand in his hair. He lifted her shirt to grace her perky breasts with soft touches, licking the already erect nipples. She gasped in pleasure her eyes begging him for more. She pulled at his tonic demanding it to be off. He agreed ripping it from his body and letting their skin touch like this for the first time. He growled into her ear nibbling on the soft lobe. She explored his chest feeling the chiseled warm flesh beneath her hands. He cupped her face with his hand forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Lady Jane, I must confess you are not the first woman that has been in my bed." Thor stated true sadness in his eyes. "If thy wishes to cast me away now, let it be so."

"Thor, you are not the first man to be in my bed." Jane smirked coyly though shame was clear in her eyes. "I still want this if you do."

He responded with a fierce kiss to her lips grinding his groin into hers. She could feel the large hammer beneath his pants already throbbing with need. He quickly ripped her pants off, along with his not bothering with anymore foreplay. She didn't mind it, it was the need that had consumed her long ago and she need him to be inside her, now. His throbbing hammer brushed over her leg. His long calloused fingers slipped between the clean shaven skin, the already wet sex pleading for more. He circled her sex with his fingers getting a long moan from her lips pushing her further to the already coming climax. Thor wasn't normally a patience man, but he could wait for his lady to get to the same place he was. She gripped at his shoulders as his fingers did work on her dripping sex.

"Thor," she yelled her hips thrusting into the air. He greeted them with his pulsing member driving deep into her still small opening. Fear suddenly overcame the man, had he hurt her with the greatness of his girth? Her moans told him differently as she sighed with content. He worked a rhythm as he continued to finger her. His mind was overcome with so much emotion that he wasn't sure when and how they climaxed, but he knew it was together. He fell into her already waiting arms holding her close and wrapping his red cape around them. He whispered her sweet nothings in each language he knew until the soft snores told him that she was asleep. Soon after he joined her in the realm of dreams.

*/**/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*

Jane awoke to an empty bed, her thoughts crashed in waves as she realized what must of happened. He had left her wrapped in his cape the scent of him still fresh in her nose. Tears threaten to flow when her door opened, she clutched the cape closer in surprised but was greatly relieved when the shirtless Thor walked into the room his faithful friend Darcy behind him.

"Jane, why didn't you tell me my favorite God of Thunder was back?" Darcy asked looking over her corky glasses.

"He just arrived," Jane eyed the man in question almost glaring at him as he munched on blueberry pop tarts. Darcy finally met Jane's gaze noticing how underdressed she was.

"Well, I'll leave you two allow to finish whatever was started here." she said almost running out the door. Jane face palmed herself while Thor waved a giant hand at Darcy's backside.

Thor continued to eat the rest of the pop tarts savoring every bite. He had dreamed mostly of Jane while he was back on Asgard, but he had also dreamed of the tarts that popped. Jane eyed him, but he didn't get that she was mad. Her flushed face only made his desire greater for her.

"Why did you go find Darcy?" She asked finally her tone even.

"I felt the pangs of hunger and did not wish to wake the fair maiden." Thor answered simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Jane sighed her eyes falling from him. "I thought you had left."

"Lady Jane," he said softly. He stood leaning down on the bed picking her up in his arms. "I would never leave thee without seeing your smile or hearing thy voice one last time. You mean more to me than any glory I could ever possess. Nothing could ever keep me from you for long."

"Good," she leaned her lips on his only to be greeted with the taste of cheap pastries and his normal man taste. "I have to go to work soon."

"I know dear one," he kissed her again deeper than before. "I have to leave as well, but I promise to return to you here soon. I also need to ask something of you."

She stood putting on her clothes slowly he watched her his member quivering slightly at the sight. He reached for her and she obligated sliding into his lap. They held each other not wanting to be the first one to let go. A soft knock came at the door.

"Jane," Darcy called out softly. "They're starting to wonder if you're sick. Do you want me to tell them you are?"

"No," she choked out tears threatening to fall. "I'll be there in a minute."

He held her tighter kissing her forehead. She sobbed slightly her normally solid composure breaking. Thor ran his hands through her soft hair whispering calming words to her. She cried for a good five minutes before shoving the feelings back where they belonged deep down in her mind. She stood not looking at the man who caused her so much pain, but at the same time happiness.

"Lady Jane," he said softly. She turned to face him her clearly red face making her more desirable. "I must ask thee a favor, I hath seen how much you like this place of science, but will thou do one thing for me? I beseech thee to go to the Tower of Stark and stay with my powerful friends. They have some idea of you who are to me and you shall be safer. I am sure there is a hall of science in that great place."

"I can't just walk up to Stark Tower and demand to speak with the man himself! What if they don't allow me to stay there? What are you afraid for my safety?"

"I fear something is coming, my dearest lady. I rather have thee at someplace where I trust the warriors within. Please will you do this one thing for me?"

/

"I love that Thor said we should go to New York!" Darcy basically screeched three feet away from Stark Tower.

"Darcy!" Jane said harshly staring at the younger woman. Jane was still a bit chaffed from saying goodbye to her hero. She clutched at the necklace that he had side down her neck, just before he left. He had called it the Brísingamen saying it would protect her. She had not taken it off since.

"Sorry, Jane, but seriously who commands us to move to the coolest city in the world with the coolest billionaire to ever grace this planet and doesn't deserve my thanks? I'll give that big guy a hug next time I see him!" she said quietly looking around like an excited two year old.

Jane sighed the plane ride had been enough to make her throttle Darcy, but she hadn't because despite the differences between them she loved her like a sister. Two men suddenly walked by wearing classic black suits and sunglasses, but like her old nemesis turned good guy Agent Phil. They had to be in the right place. She grabbed Darcy's arm pulling her inside the large skyscraper walking up to the front desk that held a attractive brunette as the sole secretary.

"Hello, welcome to Stark Tower, do you have an appointment?" she asked almost board with the mundane task she had choose for the rest of her life.

"No," Jane started but was interrupted by Darcy.

"Yes, I'm Darcy Lewis and this is Jane Foster. We have a meeting with Tony Stark." she said clearly eyeing the secretary as if she was wasting time.

"Oh, well one moment." The secretary punched numbers into her phone while Jane gave Darcy a dirty look who didn't meet her gaze, but looked around the lobby as if she owned it. "Ms. Potts, two women are down here claiming to have a meeting with Mr. Stark."

"They said their names are Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis," Jane could hear someone talking behind her, but she wasn't going to turn around for anything. Her nerves were already on high alert.

"Ms. Potts, I don't have them on any of my schedules nor do they have badges." The secretary blinked and nodded several times as if Ms. Potts could see her.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." She hung up the phone her face in a slight pout. "You ladies may proceed upstairs. Ms. Potts will greet you on the 23rd floor. Thank you for your patients."

"Not a problem," Darcy answered walking broadly towards the elevators her face in a know it all smirk. Jane followed behind her face a mask of concern. The rode the up in almost silence Jane holding on to her necklace as if it brought her closer to Thor, while Darcy making odd comments now and then.

The door whooshed open reveling a long hallway decocted in a modern way with the floors being marble and stainless steel walls. A taller red head suddenly turned the corner, she was dressed to the nines a fierce look on her face.

"I do apologize Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis, some people don't have the right security clearance to know who you two are!" A smiled now on her beautiful face. "I have just informed SHEILD that you are both here, but they don't wish to speak for another few minutes or so."

"Agent Phil is here?" Jane asked a smile on her nervous face, finally someone who knew everything, she couldn't wait to see him again. A sudden frown graced the red heads face, while tears threaten to spill over the large blue eyes.

"No one's told you?" she asked regaining some control over her emotions. "Agent Phil was killed during the battle. I'm so sorry you didn't know."

It took a Jane to process the information, but she could tell that this red head would not lie to her. Her eyes glazed over threatening tears. The man had protected her from the attack, she had helped Thor when he needed it. It broke her heart to know that he was gone from this planet.

"It's alright," Jane answered almost breathless. "Where are we meeting with SHEILD?"

"This way," the red head gestured walking with them down the hall, turning from the same way she had came. "I'm Pepper Potts by the way."

"Nice meeting you," Darcy said looking around the hallway passing artwork that had to be originals. Jane nodded wondering what other surprises this day could hold.

/*****************/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

**(LIZZIE POVE) (Still six weeks ago) **

"Avengers, you are needed in conference room three." A nameless agent said during a pretty impressive water move I was doing, which distracted me and I accidently got Nat wet, I mean drenched.

Clint nodded giggling with me at the very pissed off Natasha. I apologized which earned me a dirty glare. We rode the elevator down six floors, Natasha drying off with a towel and did threaten to undress completely, but was directed to the bathroom immediately to change as soon as we arrived. We walked into the room where two other agents were stationed, our agent joined them. Bruce, Steve and Tony were already sitting down, I sat in the empty seat next to Brue taking his hand in mine as soon as I sat down.

"Hey, boss man, what's the deal?" I asked Tony, a nervous feeling in my stomach. It had been relatively quiet on the whole danger thing for almost six months now and I was worried that something was going to call us away.

"No idea, that bozo just told me and Banner to get down here, we just followed orders." Tony said wearily waiting for the doors to open. Pepper was mysteriously missing, which was the cause for the tighten of Tony's checks a sign to say he didn't like this, not one bit.

The doors flew open only to reveal a newly dry Natasha, which let Clint relax, but that only made Tony tighten his fists. We started at each other, Bruce gripping my hand every now and then. Steve tried to make small talk, but he could sense that everyone was nervous about why we were all called together.

The doors opened again, Fury storming past us followed by (thankfully) Pepper and two other women I did not know. One was taller due to her beautiful black Mary Jane heels, the other was short and dressed more modestly. Tony released all the tension winking at Pepper and wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, but returned his smirk.

"Avengers," Fury stared eyeballing each of us. "This women is Dr. Jane Foster a brilliant astrophysics, she also happens to be a really good friend of Dr. Selvig and in love with Thor. The woman next to her is Darcy Lewis her assistant. Thor thinks they should live her until he can return. He also said something quite concerning to Dr. Foster, he thinks we should be prepared in case something should happen."

"That's not exactly what he said," The girl in the bright red pants and smooth dark hair said her face a mask of confidence. We all looked on her with pity no one besides Stark ever disagreed with Fury to his face. Fury gave her his famous hairy eyeball amazed that she would even dare to speak. "Tell them Jane."

Jane nodded to Darcy gripping at something around her neck. She seemed quiet, but well put together. She was dressed very professionally her brown/blonde hair straight and glossy.

"Thor told me that something bad might happen. He fears that someone might try to attack the Avengers." she said quietly looking at her feet.

"Who?" Steve asked his face formed in concern. I could see that Darcy was checking him out and I almost squealed in excitement. Steve needed someone and this modern woman could be it. I started planning immediately which got me a strange look from Bruce.

"He said he was afraid that Loki was only the first, there may be more. Thor said Loki is close to cracking under punishment, but I don't know how long Thor will hold up. He isn't pleased with his brother, but that his weakness. He loves him too much."

Clint slammed his fist into the table making everyone jump. Bruce's eyes flashed green. I held on to him hoping he wasn't going to lose his grip on reality.

"If the stupid bastard can't handle punishing Loki than he should have left him with us." Clint growled. Natasha gave him a look that said she understood, but that she was still concerned about his sanity. "I should get at least a few minutes alone with him."

"Slow down, Agent." Fury said sternly. "We all have out troubles with Loki, but not all of us are his brother."

"Is this meeting over?" he asked through his teeth.

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure that everyone was okay with two more house guests." Pepper said looking between Stark and Clint.

"Yeah, fine." Clint answered leaving with the swiftness of a much smaller man. Natasha followed him out, I stood to go after them, but Bruce gripped my hand begging me to stay.

Fury nodded to all of us, leaving as rapidly as he came. Tony stood reaching out his hand to the two woman.

"Hi, Tony, Stark, Ironman, whatever you want to call me. I have read your file Dr. Foster, quite impressive work, I'm not into the whole astrophysics stuff but I'm sure he keeps the bills paid." Stark said a smile on his handsome face.

"Thank you, for letting us stay here on such a short notice. I don't normally agree with everything Thor says, but it seemed to very important to him."

"Yeah, his Shakespearian mind has a lot to think about, but I'm glad he brought more estrogen into my house." Tony winked. Darcy giggled looking towards Steve again who had followed Bruce and I over.

"Steve Rogers," he said bluntly a blush across his chiseled checks. "Pleased to meet you."

Darcy met his hand giving him a very seductive face. I nodded hoping to catch Steve eye and tell him that he should continue talking.

"Are you Captain America?" Darcy fished not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah," he answered blushing again looking at their hands. "Well, I have to go."

He left in a trail of dust, almost running out of the room. I giggled looking at Darcy and giving her a satisfied smile.

"That means he think your hot," Tony supplied giving Darcy a wink.

"He's not the confident around strangers," I said looking back towards Darcy. "I'm Lizzie Olsen, also known as Bender, and contrary to popular belief I am not dating the Captain."

"I thought so," Darcy said taking my hand. "You two never seemed like the couple type, and I knew that the good doctor had eyes for you."

"Really," Bruce said. "What gave it away?"

"The way you stormed out of the press conference all those months ago, Dr. Banner." Jane said meekly meet our eyes for the first time.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis," Bruce said shaking each their hands. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

I shoved him gently, but I could tell that there was something else on his mind. Jane and Darcy stood awkwardly waiting for someone to speak.

"So," Stark started his eyes darting between Jane and Bruce. "Is Thor saying that Loki is still a threat?"

"I don't know," Jane answered shrugging her shoulders. "He was in a hurry, like he knew that Asgard need him, but I don't think won't ever not be a threat. He's a dangerous man who takes Thor's light heart of granted."

We all nodded solemnly, Bruce clutching his fist. The other guy was probably screaming for them to go and destroy Loki. I agreed, but only to an extent. I wanted to know how my powers could be used for evil and make sure it would never happen. Bruce on the other hand only had blind rage when it came to Loki.

"Well, is anyone else hungry?" I asked walking towards the door. Everyone else followed, Pepper talking about what we should order in tonight to celebrate our new guests, which turned to talk about their new rooms. Jane insisted that she should share with Darcy so not to inconvenience anyone. Tony and Pepper disagreed completely.

"What's worth having all this money, if I can't throw it around?" Tony said as we came to the top floor of the tower. I excused myself to go change out of what were my smelly workout clothes. I run to my room changing quickly and rushing out my door where I almost ran over Jane.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed grabbing her before she fell.

"It's alright," she blushed looking down the hall. "I was supposed to do this earlier, but we haven't been alone yet."

I eyed her cautiously, ready to scream or fight, whichever one was easier.

"Thor wanted me to give this to you in private." she pulled out a rolled up scroll which looked like it came straight from the dark ages. "Please read it, I don't have any idea what it says."

I nodded watching her walk down the hallway. I opened the scroll slightly nervous of what it might hold, and whether I should tell Bruce. Large sloppy letters dominated the page.

_Lady Elizabeth, _

_ Thou must make haste, for I fear Loki will become stronger soon. The next time that I am in this realm you must run. Do not trust me. Please do not breath word to anyone of this, it is our last hope. _

_ Thor Odinson_

/*/**/*/*/**/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/

**(Current Time) **

Happy cut through traffic like it was rush hour. Horns blasted constantly already putting Bruce on edge. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. The green in his eyes never really left when he answered the phone.

"What?" He answered his jaw clenched.

"Thor is here, he's hurt and he's asking for Liz." It was Tony his voice sounded almost frantic. "Guys its bad."

"Were almost there," I answered looking at Bruce. He nodded handing the phone to me. "What happened?"

"He showed up, covered in blood. We tried to ask him what happened but he collapsed. He just woke up for a few seconds as soon as we moved him from the patio, but all he said was your name." Tony threw at us as Happy pulled into the garage.

"Alright, we'll be upstairs in a minute." I clicked the phone off handing it back to Bruce who almost jumped out of the car. Steve followed by Darcy got out of a different car, both were dressed casually, while Darcy was wearing Steve's slightly wet jacket. I gave her the thumbs up, which she returned with a wink.

"We saw the lighting and Darcy said that it was supposed to be a clear night." Steve explained while we got into the elevator. Bruce nodded breathing deeply still slightly shaking from the car ride.

"Where were you guys?" I asked digging for some answers.

"Walking," Steve admitted innocently. I nodded looking at Darcy for hand gestures which she showed. They had kissed, but just a little one. Damn rain. "How was dinner?"

"Good," I smiled reaching for Bruce's clenched fist. "Were engaged!"

"We know," Darcy and Steve said in unison. I gaped at both of them lowering my eyes at Bruce.

"Why do they both know?"

"I may have told everyone," he sighed breathing deeper, trying to make the green that surround his iris go away. "Because I didn't know how to say it.

"Wonderful, now it a surprise to no one." I huffed crossing my arms. He smirked looking from me to the cool steel walls.

"Thor doesn't know," Darcy offered. I laughed but remembered what Tony had told us. He was hurt, a sinking feeling suddenly seized my stomach. Thor had told be to run if he had ever come back, I had disregarded his letter, thinking that it was just nonsense, but what if it was true? What if I couldn't trust this Thor? What if I was walking straight into a trap?


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh readers, how I love thee! I knew that this chapter was going to be fast, because well AVENGERS IS COMING OUT ON DVD IN LIKE TWO WEEKS! GAHAHAHAHAH! YES! :) Anyway I know that this story is bout to get reals intense. So strap in! Loves major to my reviewers Amber-Jade, ladymoonscar and Habitualfool! Always, Emma**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Thor was laying in a hospital like bed. Bruce was carefully going over his vitals, his sleeves of the classy shirt rolled up. His glasses were back on as he tried to study what could possibly be wrong with him. Jane sat at his side holding on to him as if it was a way to coax him out of sleep. It looked like he was sleeping, the soft raise and fall of his barrel chest, but from the look Bruce was giving the machines as they buzzed and beeped in front of him, something was terribly wrong.

"Jane," Bruce said trying not to look her directly in the eye. I stood up too, from my spot near the door. "We should give Liz a few moments alone with Thor, he did say he needed to speak with her before he passed out. Maybe she could rouse him?"

I nodded to Bruce who tenderly held his arm out for Jane who left a fleeting kiss on Thor's check. She gave me a brave face before both of them walked out the door. I moved closer, my heart beating so fast I could almost feel it in my throat.

"Alright Thunder Pants," I started looking around as if something was going to jump out at us.  
"What was so important that I should have ran the moment I saw you? Do you think I can run now? Did you just say that because you weren't sure what was going to happen? Or is Asgard really in a lot of trouble? Thor, what is going on?"

He remained still beside his chest moving with his breath. I sighed burring my face in my hands. What did all this mean? The sinking feeling in my chest hadn't gone away since the moment we stepped outside the restaurant. I fiddled with the ring on my finger, contemplating the true meaning off all that was happening. Thunder continued to roar around me, it was as if nature was pissed that Thor would not awaken to control it. I stood looking out the small window in the hospital like room. Tony had everything so it only seemed logical that he would have a small sick bay.

"Elizabeth," Thor mumbled his giant body moving. His eyes bugged open, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Why hast thou not left?"

"Why do I need to leave?" I asked running to his bed grabbing onto his hands.

"It was written," Thor started, his face so pale sweat was dripping down. I tried to call out but his grip on my hand was so tight. "That I would one day rule this planet and you would be my queen."

"What?" I blurted trying to pull away from him. A mysterious blue haze covered Thor's body transforming him. The storm outside flashed its greatest lighting yet causing the power to go out. The grip on my arm never changed and though I struggled against this person who I knew was no longer Thor I couldn't break free. "Let go!"

"Never," The voice was different as if it had come straight from my nightmares.

"LIZ!" Bruce shouted. The power was still out and I could hear him pounding on the door.

"Help!" I tried to cry out, but my voice sounded strangely quiet.

"He can't hear you, love." Loki said pulling the wires off his bare chest. His grip on my arm tightening, my arm felt numb from all the pressure that was on it. He stood wearing only the pajama bottoms someone had dressed him in. I didn't remember how much he towered over me, but now that he stood almost miles above me the smile of a complete villain on his face.

"LIZ! OPEN THE DOOR!" Bruce's voice took the deeper tone that usually meant the Hulk was out, but I knew that he hadn't transformed yet, because there would be nothing left of this room if he had.

"The green monster wouldn't be able to get in anyway. Magic is much stronger than blunt force." Loki said as if we were just sitting down for tea. He reached into his pajama pocket pulling out a vial of blood twirling it in his fingers.

"What are you doing? Where's Thor?" I demanded, for some reason I couldn't harness any of my powers. The elements were ignoring me as Loki pulled me towards the window. Loki smiled as if I was being funny. The pounding on the door became slower as if Bruce was trying to control his transformation.

"Thor is back on dear old Asgard, hopefully dead, but we all know how much he hates to fill out my plans." Loki sighed still looking at the vial in his hands. "He should be here sooner or later, it really doesn't matter because by that time we should be long gone."

"No," I whimpered the felling my arm completely gone. I tried hitting the taller man but nothing was working my body was so weak now I could barely stand. "What's happening?"

"Drink this," He said pulling the cork of the bottle. The red liquid dripped into my mouth. I was so numb that I couldn't feel, taste or even care what was happening. Blackness tugged at the sides of my vision calling me into a sweet escape.

"Bruce?" I whispered my ears ringing, the pounding in my head so constant I couldn't bear to open my eyes any longer. A flash danced across my eyelids as the world become quiet and still.

/*************/*/**/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

**(Billions of Miles away in a strange Galaxy.) **

"Thanos," the Other spoke the fear clear in his tone. "It has come to our attention that the demigod Loki has escaped his Asgard prison. He has left the place in almost chaos. His brother still lives along with the All-Father. We have no intelligence if he plans on rejoining us here, and continue with your plan. But, we do know that he has stolen the young girl known as Bender."

"Yes," Thanos responded but you could see he was deep in thought. "Loki has been misguided. True her form is most desirable, but we shall let these humans and silly demigods squabble. We have more important things to deal with."

"Yes, master." the Other said bowing low. Behind him over forty mother ships were being built. Thanos smiled.

*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

**(EARTH) (Bruce POV)**

"Bruce, what the hell is happening in there?" Fury demanded the rest of the Avengers minus Thor were gathered around me. I gasped for breath controlling the beast within me.

"I. Don't. Know." I hissed through gritted teeth. A sudden boom exploded through the air causing all of us to jump. He almost escaped from me that time. I had to spend a good three minutes calming the roaring Hulk. He pounded in my skull chanting, clawing for a release.

"Captain, Stark, somebody break down that God-damned door!" Fury screeched. I started shaking my head, but the second Steve leaned his shoulder into the door it swung open revealing the blackened room. I rushed in after him, the room was destroyed. It looked like some sort of bomb had gone off. Nothing was left besides the ashes that covered the floor. A hole had appeared in the side of the building. Clint was staring looking from all angles, bow in hand.

"Son of a BITCH!" He fired an arrow. "LOKI!"

The Hulk roared from my mouth causing a double check from those around me. Clint fired another arrow throwing himself out of the hole. Tony cursed running out of the room in search of his suit. Natasha followed Tony while Steve and I stared at each other.

"OUT!" Hulk roared again taking over my body. His anger blew through my mind, ripping my skin and soon I was lost in the familiar haze.

/*/*/*/*/*

"Bruce," Tony's voice entered my mind like it normally did after my episodes with the other guy. "Can you get up, buddy?"

"Yeah," My voice poured like gravel out of my mouth. I could taste blood and thanks to Tony's wonderful fix on my clothing I had some freaking pants on, but the shirt was nowhere to be found. "Where are we?"

"Brooklyn," he shrugged pulling me up. He was still in the Ironman gear, the subtle wine of the suit sounding like nails against a chalkboard. Even though the Hulk had a nice walk around he was ready for round two. The damage around us was minimal the street was clear besides two smashed vans. "Bruce, we lost them."

"I know," I said quietly trying to find my right emotions. He was still pissed, but it also felt like he wanted to start crying. Hell, I was on the edge of tears. Guilt, anger, sadness, all mixed up in the fruit bowel of my mind. I ran a rough hand through my hair feeling the dried blood on my skin. "Do we know where they're going?"

"No," Tony voiced trying to meet my eye. "But we will find her. I promise."

"What the hell happened anyway?" I asked trying not to let the man see me at my worst. I could feel the sorrow swirl inside me amplified by the green man who didn't really understand her absence.

"Loki must of escaped the Asgard prison," Tony started leading me around the corner to a parked SUV, Happy in the driver's seat. We got into the back and as soon as we were settled Happy started driving. "Taken the form of Thor, just to mess with us. He was after Liz, obviously, and we didn't see him coming. The real Thor warned us, but we didn't listen. Fury is trying to get him down here, if he doesn't know already that Loki has escaped. Nat and Clint are both injured they are waiting for us with the Captain at the tower. We are not sure where they went, but as soon as we get back I'm sure you and I can figure it out."

I nodded solemnly the other guy was still in the mourning stage, but I knew as soon as he got over the fact of missing her, he was going to angry and I didn't know if I could control it.

"Are you going to be alright, Banner?" Tony asked. I nodded again. "Your eyes are still green."

My fist clenched and I realized something was in my hand. I opened it up to see the twinkling sliver of the engagement ring I gave her not five hours ago. It was no longer the perfect shape and some of the diamonds were missing, but it held a strange hope for me. She was still out there I could feel it and though it was hard to remember somehow she had left this here for me.

"Did we fight him?" I asked slipping the ring into my pocket. Tony followed my movements picking at his suit.

"Yes and no. Clint got the first few shots at him, he soon ran out of those wire arrows and Nat got to him on one of the repaired alien gliders. Loki shot the vehicle down right off. You came swinging out of the building as soon as I did. You were in front of me smashing everything in your way trying to find the bastard. Cap was on his motor bike keeping a close on Loki and you seemed to figure that out. Loki somehow was challenging Liz's powers because he was shooting fire at all of us, he got Cap's bike which exploded, but he's alright. You and I were able to follow him to Brooklyn where he somehow disappeared after you got a hold of Liz. She dissipated right out of your hand."

We rode in silence, me silently controlling the other guy and Tony pulling at suit. I had almost saved her. She slipped out of my very grip. He roared in sorrow, the simple mind of the beast broken by the very thought of a girl. I was broken without her, nothing seemed right. My hand immediately went of the ring in my pocket, somehow it meant she was still alive. The tighter I held on to the right, the tighter I could hold on to my sanity. Lightning flashed as we pulled into the garage where only a few hours ago Liz had shared our happy news with the people that were our family.

"Maybe it's the real Thor," Happy commented putting the vehicle in park.

"Loki better hope it is," I growled. The elevator swung open revealing a very distraught looking Pepper. She reached for Tony as soon as we got closer. He held her as we pushed into the small space. She looked at me her face clearly streaked with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce."

I nodded not confident in my words. We reached the top floor that held all of our rooms. I strode from my friends, desperate to be alone. I had to think, I had to find a place where I could break down without anyone else seeing. The Hulk would not escape me, he didn't even want to numb the pain I felt now. He blamed me for this happening. His never ending mantra repeating in my head. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to save her. I had failed her. I threw myself onto the bed we had shared for the last six months her smell still lingering on the sheets. I shuddered feeling the ghost of her there with me, her disappointment seeping into my imagination. A knock on the door caused the whisper of her to disappear.

"Yes?" I called feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Bruce, we need you in the other room." It was the Captain. He sounded weary, like he didn't want to face whatever challenge that was about to come at us.

"Alright," I muttered feeling the anger pulse through me again. Hulk was angry now, he wondered way this man had the right to be so tried when he had no idea what I was going through. I walked out of the room hearing her voice whispered in the darkness.

"Doctor, I'm-"

"Save it, Cap." I sneered. "Seriously I don't want to hear it.

"Ok," he said his eyes narrowing. "The real Thor is here."

"How do we know?"

"If thou needs more proof, I shall give it to you in anyone you ask my warrior friend." Thor's voice boomed from the living room. "The mighty Mjolnir only answers to me, brothers try to hold the weapon in thine own hands."

"It's true," I heard Jane say as we came into the room. Thor's eyes met mine, sorrow clearly shown in his eyes. He wanted us to trust him and somehow I knew it was him. "It has to be him."

"It is him," I shrugged making everyone turn to me. "I know it is."

"Thank you green man," Thor said looking at Jane her face a mask of sadness. She held on to him than, his hands stroking her hair. "I know that my brother has taken the young Etterkommeren av Guder. If you see fit to trust me, I feel that we will be able to retrieve her once more. There is only one place Loki would take the young warrior. She is all part of his plan."

"What is that plan exactly?" Steve asked. Darcy was standing incredibly close to him, one hand reaching slightly for him.

"He will use her as the tool to take over this realm. He will use her because he knows that we would never harm her."

"Not necessarily," Natasha said rubbing more some ointment onto Clint's arm. I started at her as if she was crazy. "She would want us to take her down."

"No," I steamed my hands shaking. "We will not."

"You might have to," Nick Furry's voice drawled from the hallway. His lips were set in a grim line. "You promised to protect this earth from potential threats and if she is going to become one we must take her out."

"Your crazy!" I stammered the Hulk screaming from my mind. The very thought of her death was almost to real to imagine. "She can't die."

"Yes, she can." Thor stated causing everyone to stare. "After what Loki has done to her, she will no longer be the pure force of energy that was created to save this realm. She will be a minion of my brother and he will take her immortality away just to be cruel."

"Than we have to save her now!" I demanded looking for someone to agree with me.

"I agree with the Doctor, if we don't want to kill one of our friends we should have left five minutes ago." Tony said meeting my eyes. I nodded my thanks.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Clint asked standing. He looked worse for the wear, but he still wanted to kick some Loki ass.

"The hidden gate to the place know as Hel, Darvaz."


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest Readers,

I swear I have watched the movie at least seven times. I cry every time. I love you all and thanks to my reviewers Miko Hayashi, ladymoonscar and Habitualfool! Enjoy!

Love,

Emma.

(Lizzie's outfit: www () polyvore () com / at_gates_hell / set ? id = 58575494)

(Fill in the spaces and replace () with .) 3

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

My head was on fire. The very element that I loved the most was consuming me, I could feel it. I tried to move, but my body was somehow strapped down. Why was it like this? The fire raged around me, the heat causing unbelievable pain. My body convulsed with every pulse of heat. In the distance I could make out a dull roar, but it seemed too far away for me to know who it could be. My name was being screamed by someone I knew or once knew. I couldn't tell. Memories of what I once was erased from my mind . I was nothing. I was only created for one purpose. The mantra repeated in my head. I was nothing, I meant nothing, I would never be more than nothing. Who was I before? It didn't matter, I was being reborn. Something tugged momentarily on my foot, but that only caused the pain to increase. But, as soon as it appeared it was gone. The fire no longer surrounded me. I was free.

"Princess," a deep voice called me softly. "Open thine eyes."

I obeyed, viewing the world the first time. More flashes, but I knew they didn't hold any meaning, just colors dancing in my vision. I lived only for him now.

"Yes, my Prince." I nodded slowly standing on my uneasy feet. My tall dark haired prince held on to my arm a smile on his pale face. I was dressed in slimming black dress with gold around the wrists and bottom. Black wedges graced my delicate feet while a light chain dug slightly into my neck. Gold simmered on my sharp nails giving them almost a nasty edge. "Did you dress me, my Prince?"

"No, one of my servants did." He answered. I nodded looking around the cave like room we were in. It was cool, but I could feel heat sneaking in from under the door. A large fur covered the bed that dominated most of the room while rugs and strange, gruesome tapestries lined the walls. "Are you worried that I had seen all of thee?"

I blushed looking from his eyes. The desire I felt for him was so misplaced, yet I knew that it was right to feel this way about the man who ruled over me. He squeezed my arm harder forcing my eyes on him.

"You should not be embarrassed, Princess." his words were soft, but I could feel the passion oozing from his pores. "You should want your Prince to feast upon you."

"Yes, my Prince." I nodded slowly not letting my eyes leave his, though the heat in my blush could burn paper in that moment.

"Such an innocent thing," he purred stroking a hand in the blonde curls that fell in waves down my back. "Wouldn't thine be surprised in what thy had wanted in the last life."

"It matters not," I snapped back immediately a flash of something green crossing my mind. "I know what I fully desire now."

"Do you even remember those days? The days before you were mine?" he inquired breathing hot air on my neck. I shivered feeling his lips brush my jaw line.

"No, my prince. My only thoughts are of you." I answered immediately hoping to please him.

"Good," His lips were on mine, the fire inside me rose again, this time I knew it was out of pure pleasure. I didn't know what I should do, his hands were everywhere, doing everything to me. Suddenly he had me at the wrist pulling his lips from mine harshly. "You should know what to do."

I nodded as he let go of my hands. I lifted them to his chest pressing myself into him and reaching up for his mouth. He obligated pulling me up by the waist as our tongues danced around each other. I reached his slender neck pulling him closer to me as if our bodies weren't already molded to each other. His lips left my mouth exploring my neck and jaw. I let my hands wonder down his back, up to his chest once more feeling the hard muscles beneath his leather like tunic. I unclipped the long cape that fell to the floor with a clunk the heavy meal latches tumbling behind it, he returned to my mouth sucking and biting. More flashes crossed my mind, a dark haired man with deep eyes smiling at me, flying through the air in small prison built for a green man, a tall strawberry blonde woman laughing at something I had said, a brooding man shooting arrows at me. I pulled away from my prince, my head spinning.

"What is wrong, my princess? Why hast thou stopped?" He asked running his hands up my chest and to my face.

"A headache, my prince. Nothing to worry about." I lied thinking on the things that had left my mind as quickly as they came. He nodded leaving one delicate kiss on my forehead.

"You need your rest, I will come for thee in the morning." He nodded slowly, but I could see real anger behind his eyes.

"Yes, my prince. I think that is a good idea." I bowed down kissing his feet. His hands slipped through my hair wrapping his fingers along my curls, suddenly pulling up slightly forcing me to my feet. I didn't cry out, because I knew it would only make my princes anger worse. He threw me from him onto the bed. I whimpered slightly as my head hit the cold stone walls.

His fierce green eyes stared at me as if he was truly seeing me for the first time. He paced the room the air around him seemed to be swirling with anger. I pulled my knees to my chest hoping silent tears running down my face.

"Have you any idea of what you are?" he asked suddenly throwing the words at me. His sharp features pulled into a deep frown.

"Yes, my prince. I'm the Etterkommeren av Guder, the one who was created for you. I will use my skills as a shaper of the elements to help you take over this planet."

"Correct," he slithered closer to me his hands jerking my chin up so we were now eye level. "You were also made to serve my desires."

He snapped his fingers the clothes on my body disappearing, besides the gold chain around my neck. I reached to cover myself, but his hands held my arms above my head. I tried to remain still but I felt ashamed to be exposing myself to my prince this way.

"If you promise to not cover yourself once I let go of you, I shall go easy on you this time." his voice softly brushing against my check. I nodded, he let my wrist go. I longed to move my arms in front of my milky skin, but I knew that he could make things a whole lot worse for me. I stared down at my chest to embarrassed to meet his eyes. I noticed a taunt scar ripped across my upper abdomen, almost right in the middle of my breast bone. Two more flashes flew through my vision. One was the soft brown eyes I had seen before, the other was the cold green ones I was supposed to love. Yet, the last vision hit me with pain so intense I wanted to collapse.

"Do not let your eyes leave mine!" he hissed. I looked back surprised by the anger in held in his taunt features. He ran a rough hand over my skin touching, pulling, and scratching the my cold flesh. "We shall wait."

"Wait? What for my Prince?" relief washing over me in waves.

His eyes glazed over, his hands resting on my face. His grip became tighter the claws of his fingernails digging into my temples. He pulled away leaving tiny scratches on the side of my face. He left in a cloud of smoke leaving my shivering form alone. I slowly pulled the warm furs around me lying down on the soft bed. I knew I wasn't supposed to question why I was here or who I once was, but something nudged at the back of my head. Brown eyes danced in front of me, they belonged to someone I knew, but I couldn't place it.

/**************/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/**/**/

**(BRUCE POV)**

_"When leave?" _The Hulk growled in my mind. He hadn't really shut up in the last few days. Three days, six hours, forty seven minutes and thirteen seconds she had been gone from our lives. The numbers confused him at first so I got some peace, but when he finally figured out what they meant it took all of my control to keep him in. Meditation was useless now, his constant pushing, needling and grinding against my skull was enough for me to beg for that bittersweet release. But, I couldn't, I needed to hold on for her. The only way I was going to get her back was if I remained calm until the right moment.

"Brother," Thor's voice boomed close to me. I jumped muscles twitching in a way that my skin turn a harsh green color, but it quickly faded as I breathed deeply pushing the it all away from me. "They have called for our presence in the room of meeting."

I nodded shifting my weight from one foot to the other. His huge blue eyes not much different from Lizzie's followed me. I could see the sadness behind them, the pity lingering on me. Hulk growled from within still mad at the demigod who had almost taken us out. He emphasized the almost.

"I am in your debt man of science. It is my fault that the young maiden is lost." Thor stated meeting my gaze. Words escaped me as I found nothing but shame on his handsome features. "If the Lady Jane was gone from me, I wouldn't know how to feel. I promise to aid you in any way for her return. I know you would do the same for me."

"Thor," I started running a head through my hair. "Thank you."

He nodded his large feet quiet on floor. I cringed at the thought of meeting the others gazes. Tony with his faith in the power I didn't like to use, Steve with his slightly disapproving stares and the agents lack of any emotion. Slowly I followed Thor, he had held the elevator open already seeming to be adjusting to this new world, but confusion crossed his face when he came time to push the buttons. I simply explained the use and the other variables that came with using the machine.

"Your realm, so full of strange things." He stated shaking his head.

We reached the floor my nerves dancing on edge while the big man seemed to be in complete focus mode. He was built for the fight and he was ready to go at it again. I wondered how it felt, to be betrayed by our kin not once, but three times. I had always knew my father was the worst person on the planet, but what if I had trusted him? Loved him, even? Would I have been torn when I threw him in that prison cell?

We entered the room, he was clearly sent to get me just in case I Hulked out. Thor was probably the best one to handle it. He quivered inside me begging for the release, I pushed him back demanding my control. Tony stared at me his eyes following my every move. The Captain no better and neither were the spies, everyone was waiting for me to fail.

"You alright, buddy?" Tony asked nonchalantly trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Fine." I answered shortly, sitting calmly in my chair.

"We think that we might have a trace on her. Thor said we needed to go to Darvaz, which just so happens to be a place in Russia." Natasha started standing up showing pictures up on the screen that was in front of the table. "It is literally known as the gates of Hell in my country, but I didn't know that it was."

"The legends say that Hel is supposed to be Loki's true home." Jane interjected looking at Thor.

"Right," Natasha continued her face stony. ". It will take at least thirteen hours to get there in high cover. We have no idea what kind of security this place has or even if we will be able to get into it. We can discuss further plans when we get to the helicarrier. We will be leaving shortly. If someone does not accept this mission they can stay behind."

"I doubt anyone wouldn't want to go." Steve sighed looking at Darcy their hands intertwined under the table. "But, I think Darcy, Ms. Foster and Ms. Potts should stay here, under SHEILDS protection."

"I agree!" Thor boomed looking at his woman. She looked scared not wanting to be away from her man.

"Sadly, I do too." Tony nodded not wanting to meet Peppers eye. Peppers face turned red, her eyes already puffy from the crying she was doing. She missed her best friend as much as I did.

"Fine," I said quietly. "Let's go."

/**/*/**/*/**/**/**/**/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(Lizzie POV) **

Brown eyes crinkled up into a smile. Cards of a dancing man in red, white and blue flashed across the man's hands. I knew the name and it stayed on the tip of my tongue. We walked together he talked to me as if he knew who I was. I tried to respond but I couldn't remember how to speak. We passed a couple holding hands whispering into each other's ears. The man winked at me, his stylish goatee brushing against the red heads check, she giggled waving at me. The man with the brown eyes lead me on, his suit was stained with something, but he wouldn't let me see.

We passed another couple the man with sharp eyes following my every step a playful smile on his lips, but the other red head with shorter hair laughed nodding me forward. She waved at the man in the suit as a large blonde stepped in front of us his booming laughter shaking my whole self. The man in the suit pushed me into a room. His smile fading as the door closed behind me, I could see blood dripping from his side.

"Who there?" a deep voice hissed from the shadows.

"I don't know." I answered honestly surprised I found my voice. "Who were those people in the hallway? Who are you?"

"You no remember?" he hissed again I saw a flash of green in the shadows. "Bruce say you will know."

"Bruce?" I asked my head starting to spin. Something was so familiar about that name. Suddenly hot breath was on the back of my neck. I could feel the eyes of a monster on me. "Don't hurt me."

A giant hand wrapped around my waist. The grip was like steel and I could swear I heard my bones crunching. My body felt weak and even though I was screaming it couldn't be heard over his roar. Blood pouring from my ears, I jolted awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

This last couple of chapters are going to be hard for me to write personally and might be emotionally tolling on you. I am super busy with school right now and I avoid what my fingers type more and more because I can only feel where this story is going. I hope and pray it won't end in complete sadness, but we shall see. A BIG thank you to my only reviewer on the last chapter ladymoonscar! I love reviews no matter what they have to say!

All my love,

Emma

/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_'We take long. She dead'_ his voice ringing like a gong in my ear. I nodded slowly he was right, but I couldn't let his thoughts take over mine. We were all gathered in one of Tony's many plane hangars.

_'A mindless beast, makes play he is still a man.'_ another voice whispered through me. Loki's face passed across my eyes. I saw red, but breathed deeper hoping no one was noticing my third break down in the last ten minutes.

"How much longer?" Tony growled, his suit was humming loudly only making me want to jump. Thor, Steve and Natasha all looked annoyed as well. Clint looked indifferent slightly perched on some stairs. His reactions were not making me any happier.

"Soon." Clint answered looking towards the sky. I started to steam more. The Hulk hammered upon my skull begging to rip this man apart. I silenced him, fringing on the edge of control.

"Soon, that is all the warrior receives?" Thor boomed him hammer swinging slightly as if he was going to strike at Barton. "His lady is missing, we must act now! You would be worse and do not grace my presence with a lie that you would not act the same way if the red one was gone."

"Thor," I whispered looking at the ice that had formed around the normally reserved blue.

"Do you know why I am acting so calm?" Barton said standing coming chest to chest with Thor. The smaller man almost a head and half smaller than the demigod. Natasha watch one eyebrow cocked in the air a small smile on her lips. "I am acting calm so Banner will be calm. She is going to be fine. We will save her even it means the death of me. I owe her a debt and I intend to make it right. If you shout at me one more time, I will not be pleased. Is that clear?"

"How dare you speak to me..." an arrow was suddenly at Thor's throat. Never had these two egos been matched against one another. No one had ever paired them against each other. Barton was clearly human, nothing but the strength serum that was given to every SHEILD agent coursing through his already high metabolism. Thor was indeed bigger, but Clint was almost certainly quicker. The sudden whine of small craft entered everyone's hearing.

"Come on boys," Natasha sighed "We have work to do."

/*-/*/*/**/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-*-/*-/*-*-/*-/*-/*-/*-*-/*-/*-/*-*-/**/*-*-/*/*-/*-

**(Lizzie POV) (Hel)**

The smell of brimstone was clear when I took that first morning breath after a long fitful sleep. Why did it seem so hateful now, when just last night I couldn't even remember what the smell was called? Now the word formed perfectly in my mind.

_'Bring on the hellfire and brimstone, baby.' _ _the man with the normally reserved face smiled at me. I nodded back rearing up into a combo I was highly skilled at. He defected me without too much difficultly, but I let the fire dance around us in the air. An arrow zoomed past only to be hungrily taken by my flames. _

I shook my head from side to side trying to make the image go away. I knew that it would make my Prince unhappy, but the secret part of me wanted to live in the image. Or it even dared to suggest that we had had that life. I doubted the whispers pulling at the edges of my mind begging me to see beyond what I believed. I could hear someone else in the room, there gentle steps making me question who it was.

"He calls for you, Princess." a low voice whispered. I shivered feeling hands pulling the covers from me. Even though I remember not being clothed when I feel asleep a silk robe had been place on me during the night.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly, face to face with the oldest woman I had ever seen. Her skin was waxy and lines of age ran miles around her once slightly pretty face. The hallowed yellow eyes with thick black pupils started at me as if I should be happy that my prince was calling for me.

"The one time ruler of this place, but Prince Loki has taken over my home," The name ran circles around my mind. Never has it caused such a ringing in my ears."Now I do this young man's bidding. He plans to bring us to the surface again."

I nodded, thoughts words and flashes still spinning around my once quiet mind. I tried to rise by myself from the bed, but my knees felt like jell-o. Her strangely strong arms held me up leading me to a stool that sat in front of a huge mirror. The desk in front of me was covered in unusual beauty tools and make-ups. The old woman went to work instantly tearing through my tangled curls with a long skinny brush that make my hair smooth as silk once it ripped the tangles from my hair. She moved so fast that I couldn't pay attention to all the work she was doing on me. She pulled me up undresses in me, my exposed skin started to goose bump. She covered me in a velvet green dress that had a long deep V exposing my milky white breasts. The gold necklace that was on my neck last night, felt icing on my chest, yet it seemed to radiate a strange power. She finished the outfit with a pair of black heels.

Her wrinkled hands pulled me along the room through the wall, into a long dimly let hallway. screams of pain echo down the passage making my skin crawl, yet the Hel only smirked as if the sounds were funny to her. We roamed for what seemed like hours, the screams and cries for help only getting louder, I tried to cover my ear, but she never would release her steel like grip on my hands. finally the hall opened into this large open space.

Loki was seated in full dress, the long gold horns sparkling in the bright fire that burned all around us. His eyes were closed a small smirk on his long face. Before him was a large stone platform that was no longer than me, Hel dragged me towards this stone bed forcing me to sit on it. I cringed feeling the earth poke into me. She bowed before Loki begging his attention.

I glanced upwards to find a wide opening above us. I could see the blue sky but it was slightly clouded from the flames. Something suddenly flashed high above us, I jumped but wasn't noticed by either of my captors. It flashed by again, it almost looked like the sky was moving.

"ELIZABETH!" Loki shouted. I sprang from my where Hel had left me bowing at my Prince's feet. "Why are you so distracted?"

"I didn't know if I would ever see the sky, my Prince." I whispered pushing off the feeling that I should tell him about what I had seen.

"How precious," he sneered running a hand through my hair. He yanked suddenly pulling me from the ground. We were eye level and I tried not to whimper as my scalp burned. "Next time I speak you better be paying attention."

He threw me on the stone bed as the earth grinded into my body I could feel my dress rip slightly. He turned back to Hel she bowed again a goblet held in her hands. He took it from her a long dagger in behind his back before I could blink he slit her throat filling the goblet with her blood. Tears streamed from my eyes not for her death but in fear of what his plans were for me.

/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/

**(LOKI'S POV)**

"She believed that she was going to rule with us," I spoke to my young Princess now Queen. "But alas she is needed for us to become all powerful."

Elizabeth didn't speak. I could feel the fear rolling from her in waves. I smiled hoping to strike more terror into her soon obedient heart. I knew that the original spell to bind her to me was slowly wearing off. Flashes of her old life were going to blind her soon, but I would soon be her one and only concern. I set the goblet near her elbow her eyes followed my every move as I pulled the vial of Thor's blood from my pocket mixing it with Hel's. I let the same dagger drag through my palm as I squeezed some of my valuable life force out of me into the now powerful potion.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered her whole body trembling.

"I was born to rule, young Queen. As were you." I smirked pulling her into a seated position. "Now are we going to be difficult or will we be a good girl?"

She nodded in response her face a mask of complete dread. I frowned displeased with her, but instead of lashing out I raised the goblet to her mouth. Pouring it into her slightly open mouth, the blood ran inside her and overflowed down her neck onto the gold chain that kept her under my command. She started to drink greedily as if the blood someone tasted good. I pulled it away her once blue eyes now black as they stared at me. I took a slipped from the goblet inwardly cringing at the iron filled taste, but grinned at the monster I had created. She gave me a seductive smile fire dancing in her onyx eyes. I leaned towards her forcing my lips on hers. She accepted wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled away pouring the rest of the blood over her body. She shivered in pleasure a moan escaping her mouth. I ran a my fingers up her arms watching her quiver beneath my touch. I threw my helmet to the side along with my cape. She watched her eyes quizzical. I climbed on top of her feeling her slim body under mine was more pleasure then I could imagine. Her hands touched my chest gripping at the thing material between her and my skin. I forced my mouth on hers almost letting my full weight crush her. My tongue flicked in and out forcing it dominance inside her. She obliged dancing with my tongue adding her own sweetness to it. I taste the blood still in her mouth as I ripped at her already ruined dress. My hands found her chest as my mouth left its spot to explore her milky neck that was stained with blood. I soon met her slightly exposed breasts as my hands forced her dress higher tickling her inner thighs.

The earth, fire, water and air around us suddenly trembled. A wicked smile passed on her lips as she twisted her hands into my hair forcing my head down to her most secret place. I grinned letting my tongue explore the soft tender skin, the sex was already dripping with her sweet juices. I licked it up, feeling her body shake along with the earth. As I stroked her sex with defined rhythm the other elements joined the spasms that rocked her body. I stopped my caressing abruptly causing the whole room to become silent, she whimpered her eyes begging me to finish what I started. I pulled her up seating her on my lap, her lip still stuck out and I could I feel her still wet sex on top of my bulging member.

I forced my mouth on hers pulling at her dress again. It was mostly in shreds around her milky flesh. I let my clothes melt down my body, my hard shaft jumping up at the skin to skin contact. She giggled her hand moving down to stoke the raging organ just beneath her quivering form. She forced it up into her tight opening the moan of both pain and pleasure escaping her swollen lips. My hips forced into hers causing more moans to fall from her. I turned her around putting her under me my plunge into her deeper, faster my breath becoming hard to catch. I sucked on her mouth swallowing every sound that she dared to utter and without warning we both reached our climax.

"You are mine," I whispered nibbling on her ear.

"I am yours." she sighed running her nails up my back.

/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/

**(CLINTS POV)**

I watched him grip the soft leather seats as if they were his only tie to sanity. Tony sat next to him watching Bruce's every move words were said between the two but I couldn't hear them. Thor stood pacing at some points. I could feel his guilt pulsing from every pore. Steve sat reviewing the maps, data, everything that could have been collected on Darvaz. He tried to be calm, but anyone noticed his shaking hands. Natasha sat next to be sharpening the knifes she rarely trained with, the kind you used when you were fighting dirty with someone. I smirked at the way she seemed to over prepare.

"Why?" I asked not bothering to specify what I meant. Nat knew me well enough to follow my thoughts.

"Because she knows me, she knows that I rather use my gun than hand to hand combat. Liz is our most dangerous enemy." She shrugged testing the knife with her thumb. Nat moved in closer right in next to my ear and whispered "She knows I would die for you."

"It will not come to that," Bruce hissed his blood shot eyes still green with rage. "As soon as we get there she will listen to reason."

"Like you would," I commented not able to control my quick tongue. Natasha's words burning holes in my already broken heart.

He stood quivering the muscles bulging in the right places, green spreading across his skin. Yet, he brought the transformation back in, letting the green slowly fade away from his eyes. He walked over towards me the crunching of his bones louder than the aircraft. I stood also our eyes level with one another.

"Why are you so convinced that she is going to betray the people she cares for the most?"

"You have no idea what Loki can do. He can take your mind and make it his own. I'm convinced because it happened to me first. Or did you forget that I was the most trusted agent in field before he unmade me?"

"She's different, she can handle it."

"Will you two sit the fuck down?" Fury's voice echoed loudly in the hanger. "We've arrived."

"Director, someone's near the creator." Agent Hill's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Drop the door," Fury commanded looking towards Banner. "You want to go first Doctor?"

Banner nodded walking down the large hanger door in front of him stood the opening to Hel. Elizabeth stood at the entrance her blonde curls dancing around her face, she wore tight leader emerald pants, a black bra looking top and a gold necklace that seemed to pulse like heartbeat. Banner moved towards her his hands raised in a defensive position, yet everyone to could see him shaking.

"Liz," He shouted over the loud engines. "Baby, it's me."

Fire sprouted from the hole higher then it was before. A wicked smile curved on her plump lips as the good Doctor was encased in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I really wanted to get this part of the story out quickly, because it is probably my least favorite part. Things are looking pretty grim right now, but do not worry, I feel a whole lot better about where we are heading! And a big THANK YOU to my reviewers ladymoonscar and Habitualfool. I seriously would never do anything without the support of my readers.

Love always,

Emma.

P.S: All my stories have song lyrics as titles. :) The Cure: The Kiss and Johnny Cash: The Ring of Fire.

/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(NATASHA POV)**

"BRUCE!" Tony's shouts rang as he sent pulse reactor blasts at the now confirmed crazy Lizzie. He missed her by millimeters, as she assaulted the aircraft with the elements. Tony sped out of the craft straight to the flames as Clint, Thor, Steve and I formed an attack on her. Arrows flew ahead of us, each of them either exploding or splitting into more arrows as they whizzed towards her. She avoided each, the same coy smile on her unforgiving face. I started shooting my gun flinching every time a bullet whistled by her arms. I wasn't aiming to kill, just to get her off her crazy train. I heard the still Bruce like screams coming from the flames as Tony pulled him from the blaze. To my horror I watched as rope like flames whipped out at the Man of Iron as he tried to rescue his best friend.

Thor reached Liz first bringing his hammer down missing the girl as if he wasn't really aiming. She fired back using the earth as her fist. Thor flew back only to be replaced by the Captains shield which hit its mark knocking her flat. I rushed in front of Clint over to her now still form, I felt her neck the pulse still jumping beneath my fingers. I looked back towards where Bruce might have been, but I could see the faint glow of the Tony's suit as he rushed Bruce toward the infirmary inside the plane. I looked down at Liz again to find her eyes staring back at mine.

"Natasha?" she whispered her hand reaching for mine. I smiled happy that my friend was back, or so I thought. The wicked smile came back her hand forming into a fist punching me square in the jaw. I reared back reaching for my firearm only to be greeted by the force of a typhoon like wind flatting me. I scrambled to my feet watching as my friend split herself into five. Each one played with all the elements their faces matching with grins. I no longer knew which one was the real Lizzie.

"Kill them," Tony's cold voice came over the radio as he blasted out of the aircraft scorch marks on the once fresh paint. I nodded throwing myself at the closest Lizzie who smirked at my moves as if she already knew them. She blocked every advance not even bothering to invoke the elements her clones were using against the others. I stepped back pulling my knives from my belt which caused her eyebrows to raise slightly as the smooth blades moved swiftly in my hands. Ice formed around her hands there sharp point sparking in the bright sun.

We commenced the fight using both the knifes and basic kick boxing moves. I almost shrieked with delight as I snapped the ice like knife in her right hand, but my joy was short lived as I felt the sharp pain of her foot connecting with my ribs. I hobbled away clutching my now broken ribs.

"You always celebrated to early," She frowned lashing out again, making my legs fall from under me. Pain exploded in my brain and my eye sight became blurry. "Too bad Clint won't be able to hear you scream as I kill him. Your death will take much longer than his."

"Why are you doing this if you remember who you are?" I hissed feeling a chill start to settle around me.

"I'm doing this because I know who I can become." she giggled as if I had asked a stupid question. Ice started to form around my body. It encased me so quickly I barely had to time to scream. I was stuck in a ice cube forced to watch as my teammates fell before someone I once trusted.

**(THORS POV)**

The young warrior split herself much like Loki was able to do. He must of taught her many things in the days that had passed since her capture. I heard the Merchant of Deaths command in my ear, cringing slightly at the task that was now in our hands.

One of the clones thrashed at me throwing the earth around as if it weighted nothing. I swung the mighty Mjolnir at her advancing rocks only to smash each before they could hit me. Suddenly she was in front of me bring a rock like fist to my face. I was knocked to the side only to swing back with my own fist witch connected with her mouth, a satisfying crunch meeting my ears. She flew back, scrambling as she stood, wiping the blood from her face.

"Young maiden," I shouted over the roar of the battle around us. "Why dost thee rumble with friends? Dost thou not remember me?"

She answered with another set of fast movements and earth throwing. She was in front of me again her wicked smile causing the slowness of my swings. She took a chance on my weakness throwing a huge rock weighting more than Sleipnir as it crushed into my chest flattening me down to the dry ground. She kneeled down smirking as I struggled underneath the rock.

"I don't need to remember you to know you would weaken at my sight. You love me like a sister, Thor. And love is your greatest weakness." she laughed as she kicked at the ground the earth moved slowly from under me and without warning I was falling.

**(CLINTS POV)**

One of her clones circled with me, I wanted so bad to watch out of Natasha, but her clone stalked my every move like a hungry jungle cat. My bow was strung up ready to be released, but I knew she had to be slightly distracted if I had even a chance to hit her. Tony words still rang in my ears, I didn't really care what he said, I was here to pay a debt and there was no chance in hell that I would be the one to kill her. I could injure her beyond normal means of repair, but never would I threaten her life again. I didn't like to keep my debts unpaid.

"You seem different, Clint." she sneered the air around her rippling with power.

"You're different too." I shrugged back feeling the battle rage around us. I could still make out the sounds of Tony's suit and the grunt of Thor, but where was the silent sound of Natasha? I couldn't look I knew that I needed to focus. Fire suddenly came from behind the clone, she turned slightly to force it back and there my opportunity opened. I let the arrow fly quickly loaded another one sending it into her other shoulder.

She screeched in pain throwing the power of a great wind storm at me, knocking me flat on my back. I hopped back up already sending another arrow her way. She caught it throwing it back towards me, it streaked across my face, leaving a sharp sting and fresh blood. She pulled the arrows from her shoulders a fierceness in her eyes. She flung herself at me, using the same combo's she was fond of when we trained together. I replied using the different moves that I hadn't ever shown her.

A perfectly aimed fist came flying from the left, I stopped it before it met its target twisting her arm around and behind her back. I shoved felling us both fall as I gripped her other arm above her hand. She shrieked in defiance struggling beneath my steel grip. I dared to look up at my friends, Tony was still in a fury after one of the clones, Steve was playing cat and mouse with another one, Thor was nowhere to be seen yet his hammer was next to a giant slab of rock and my Nat she was encased in a huge chuck of ice. Anger welled out of me as I pulled harder on Lizzie's arm, hearing the satisfying pop that indicated I had dislocated her shoulder. She let out a pathetic cry.

"If you stop this right now I will not kill you." I hissed locking eyes with the already blue lipped Natasha. Lizzie started to laugh as if something was funny. I jerked on her other arm feeling the elbow joint slide out of place. Natasha started to beat on her ice coffin as if she was trying to escape. I took a chance letting my body weight shift higher on her back she struggled beneath me trying to wiggle from underneath my dead weight. I loaded up one of my explosive arrows if I hit the ground four to three inches in front of the ice she could escape with mild injuries. It was a chance I was willing to take.

I pulled back hoping that Natasha was reading my mind now, but before I could release to sets of arms pulled me back pushing me against a slab of rock that had come straight out of nowhere. I struggled in the grip of the two other clones who had been fighting Thor and Natasha. I was so stupid to forget about them. Three on one was my favorite fight, but I knew that as soon as I could get out of their grip the faster I could get to my girl. The clone I had been fighting stood shaking her hand and cracking her knuckles, I froze. Both of her arms should have not been able to move.

"Clint," she sighed almost like she was disappointed in me. "Were not really her, we can't feel any pain, unlike you."

The two who held me laughed, and before I knew it the two same arrows that were previously in the clones shoulders were now in me. She had forced them right under my collar bones into the slab behind me. Blood gushed out but fire spread down my arms and pain I had never knew coursed through my brain. My feet dangled inches off the ground, before she could get the arrows in me, she had the two hoist me up slightly, feeling the ripping inside my muscles hurt more then I could ever begin to describe.

"Girls, make sure he gets a cool breeze." she winked walking away from us. The two other clones nodded whipping the air around them into a tight tornado like vortex. The moved it over me, not only did it kick up rocks and dirt on me, it was getting hard to breathe. The air around me was moving so fast that it was literally sucking the oxygen out of the space between me and the swirling air. She was going to suffocate me.

**(TONYS POV)**

She smiled coyly at me, the arc reactor blast missing her by millimeters for the thousand time. I had silenced JARVIS only moments ago, my anger was loud enough that I didn't need another voice competing in my head. I had watched Bruce swallowed by her flames, he had trusted her, loved her and I had too. She was like my little sister that I had never had. I wanted to protect her, but in this moment she was the enemy. Bruce would have never been able to see that, hell when I brought he into the sick bay he still refused the change and he demanded that she wouldn't be harmed. Through all the pain he was suffering he still felt the Lizzie we loved was still in there. I highly doubted it. I cringed again at his pain, she had burnt him down to the bone in some places. His legs had received most of the damage and JARVIS had been so kind to inform me that he might never walk again.

"You have the worst aim, Stark." she giggled her blue eyes lighting up. I almost responded with a witty comeback, but I couldn't bring myself to even begin to form words. My mouth was dry from just hearing her speak my name. I flew at her knocking her into the ground. She fell over easily like she didn't even want to fight anymore. She just smiled her body grinding into the dirt.

"What is your problem?" I spurted out still in shock over how she was acting. She grabbed the suit her smile turning into something wicked.

"I just need you to be closer," she smirked the armor suddenly falling off me, I tried to back fly away but she had already disassembled most of me. I had forgotten earth was just another form of metal. Take away the suit and I had nothing. I felt a tug on my chest as if she was going to remove my reactor. I held it in feeling severe pain through my chest. "I can feel all that metal, Tony. Don't you want it out?"

My skin started to pop out in wired places around my chest, the pain increased. I fell to my knees before her. She let go of the shrapnel walking towards me bending down to my level, she lifted up chin to meet her eyes, she was frowning now.

"You were supposed to put of more of a fight," She said looking like she was disappointed. "Oh, well."

She stood then looking at the damage she had done. Natasha was freezing to death in a cube of ice, Thor wasn't visible and Clint was slowly suffocated at the hands of two clones, the Captain was the only one who was still fighting. She started to walk away and before I could even stand a wall of fire surrounded me.

**(STEVES POV)**

I stumbled after feeling the blunt force of her power. She was throwing everything she had at me, and in that moment I finally I had time to look around. No one else had made it as long as I had. She started to laugh and the rest of her clones joined in.

"Girls," she called them to her winking at me. "Leave Barton, he won't make it."

"Why are you doing this?" I said wiping the sweat from my brow. I looked towards the aircraft for help, the plan had been if we went down they were going to light her up, I was her last chance at saving her. I just needed to stop her.

"Oh Captain," she giggled. "I have wanted to do this since the day you met me! I have always wanted more. More power, more control, more everything. This is not my last stop and Loki, he was just the beginning, we are going to rule this planet."

"This isn't you, honey." I responded right away reaching out for her as if it mattered. She sneered rejecting the hand. The other clones had joined her by now and she let them mold into her. "You love someone, you have friends, you are a good person."

"I was WEAK!" she screamed the elements rippling around her. I heard Tony howl in pain as the flames touched him, the cage of fire his was in got smaller with every passing minute.

"Where's Loki? Why do you think he's hiding and letting you do all the dirty work? He just wants to get us out of the way before SHEILD takes care of you."

"He would never let that happen to me. He loves me."

"No, Bruce loves you. Loki wants you out of the picture." I took a few steps closer to her. Her eyes became unfocused like she could see something I wasn't seeing. "We all love you, sweetheart. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes," she said softly her features softening slightly, but a redness flashed over her eyes. "No, I don't. I remember being pushed around and no one caring for me."

"This isn't true," I stepped closer hands in front of me we were in a few feet from each other now. "We were friends Elizabeth, and you loved every second of being with us."

A dark green smoke shifted behind her. It formed into the demon Loki he winked at me, leaning down and kissing her check. He whispered softly into her ear, she nodded her eyes not meeting mine.

"Man out of time, it surprises me that she saved you for last, but I can see the irony in it." Loki looked towards Tony who now was trying to crawl out of the fire prison his pain louder than anything else around me. "I do love to watch the Merchant of Death suffer, along with the two great spies and let's not forget my dear brother in the pits of Hel."

"She'll snap out of it, she knows who she was."

"Right, and you aren't dressed in a tight blue jumpsuit." he chuckled.

Lizzie laughed her blue eyes bloodshot and it looked like she might have been crying silently. She walked towards me, inches were between us now. I knew that I had to somehow knock her on the head if she was ever going to be back to normal, but she was too quick for me. A sharp object found my side and before I collapsed to the ground her lips were one mine. We fell together her tongue lashing in and out of my mouth, the object forcing itself deeper within my side and as darkness threatened to pull me away a dull roar echoed through our ears.


	9. Chapter 9

Dearest Readers,

We have arrived: the epic conclusion of Love Is A Burning Thing. I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. A big thank you to all my reviewers and ladymoonscar for making me laugh at her every review. Please do not be afraid to leave your thoughts.

All my love,

Emma

/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(BRUCE POV)**

Pain, that was all I could feel. Nothing more and nothing less. My brain was able to form one thought though and that was of her. She was the one who had caused this, there was no denying that, but I still loved her with my whole heart. Tony had been so angry after pulling me from the flames I had to remind him that she was still in there. Hulk was surprisingly willing to hold himself in as I chanted the same mantra over and over: She didn't mean it. She loves us. He twitched beneath my skin not sure If I was being honest. He felt betrayed and he was shooting the idea down my spine as well. Needles were being pushed into me and for the first time in a decade I felt morphine slip into my veins.

"Dr. Banner," Agent Hill's voice screamed like a siren in my ear. "You need to let the Hulk out."

"No, I like the morphine." I sighed finally feeling numb for the first time in years.

"She needs him, Doctor." her voice said again this time slower. I suddenly could feel everything again, nurses and surgeons rushed around me barking orders that I understood, but a young agents scream stopped all the movement.

"The skin, its healing itself!" she gasped looking around for a more experienced agent. Maria Hill stepped forward pushing the young woman out of the way.

"Banner, everyone else is down besides the Captain. She'll come after the aircraft after him if you don't let the other guy out now." her steel eyes hammered into me. I nodded my skin crawling, he was ready to be out. My friends were in danger and she needed us. I was going to save her.

"Everyone out, open the doors!" Marias voice commanded her voice nearly as tough as Fury's. I started ripping out the wires that had somehow got into my skin. Fresh blood spilling on my new pink skin as he rippled below the surface. I walked down the short hallway still in burned clothes. I rounded the sharp corner trying to remember my way out in the haze of pain that surround my memories. A large door was opened near me. While I was passed out we had become airborne. I looked down only to be greeted with a sight that sent me over the edge. She was kissing the Captain. I didn't have time to think as my body let the change free.

**(HULK POV)**

Tony burned like Bruce. Red cold. Hawk bleeding. Captain asleep. Thor holding Loki down. He not hurt. He mad like Hulk. I want kill Loki. Thor and Fury say no. Lizzie still in my arms. She tried to hurt Hulk. Hulk forgive her. Hulk has hurt her more. She try to fight Hulk. Hulk just grab her. She pass out in hand. Loki try to run. Thor come from ground. Hammer take Loki down. Hulk hope he is hurt. Bruce still in head wanting to come out. Hulk say no. Hulk want to make sure Lizzie safe. Can't let Loki tough her again. Fury make Hulk sit in tight space. Hulk try to stay calm. It easy with Lizzie in arms. She stirs in sleep, make Hulk worry. Hulk hope she is not hurt. Bruce want me to give Lizzie to doctors. Hulk don't want too. She is safe. What if we can't see her? Hulk only agree if Bruce promise not to lock Hulk in again. Bruce promise as Hulk let Lizzie on ground. Hulk still want kill Loki. Hard to let Bruce back. Hulk have to prove that he is good.

**(BRUCE POV) **

"Dr. Banner, do you need anything?" Agent Gilbertson asked me. I stood shaking my head. We were back in Stark Towers. Someone had moved me into the living room, which had a eerie darkness to it, because everyone was missing. "Coffee?"

I took the cup drinking slowly. It warmed me thoughts of my friends and fiancés whereabouts still a mystery to me. I felt sore looking out into the early morning sunrise. I had no memory of anything other than watching Lizzie stick her tongue down the Captains throat. Rage suddenly pulsed through me, but the other guy was the one who calmed me down. Memories flowing past me. I was amazed at the turn of events.

"Where are they?" I asked my voice sounding like an old record.

"In the sick bay, Doctor. I can explain their full status on the way down, if you want to go." Gilbertson said a small Phil like smile on his face. I nodded following him to the elevator. "Tony Stark is still in critical condition, sixty percent of his body was burned either with second to third degree burns. Here is his chart. They are keeping him in a medical coma to keep his mind from overworking."

I looked over it, a sinking feeling in my gut. His vitals looked fine, but the worrisome part was arc reactor. How was it still running? The fire had melted it slightly into his skin. I needed to look at him myself to evaluate the damage.

"Agent Romanoff suffered mild hypothermia and a few broken bones." He handed me her chat which was perfect, Natasha could probably survive anything. "Agent Barton wasn't so lucky. He lost a lot of blood, which caused him to go in cardiac arrest. They pulled him out of it, but his muscles suffered severe damage."

I took the chart out of his hands looking over the things that were wrong. He was hung from the muscles under his collar bones, the muscles were apparently collapsed he couldn't move his arms in any range of motion. I tried to think of the surgeons who could even begin to fix him.

"Do you think you could do anything about this, Doctor?"

"I need to examine him first. Which doctors do we have on now?"

"Dr. Neil Feldstein, Dr. Charles Cornell, Dr. Alexander Dagum and Dr. Pamela Lipsett each the best in their fields." He assured me. I nodded only knowing Dr. Cornell out of the list of names though I doubted SHEILD would do a half ass job to help their hero's. "Captain Rogers is back on his feet the serum not even giving us a chance to really analyze him. He has refused to leave the sick bay since arriving. Thor is guarding Loki, he hasn't had a break yet. We've kept Loki subdued with horse tranquilizers and he hasn't made any moves yet. Fury wants to keep watching though and administrating the drugs."

"Are you feeding him?" I asked calmly my blood pressure rising.

"We have him hooked up to a feeding tube, sir. We can set you on the watch schedule if you want." the Agent suggested his smile betraying more than pleasantries now.

"No, I'm afraid that if we did, we would find out if he truly is immortal." Her name was bugging at the back of my mind, yet the Hulk insisted for us to wait. He knew that she was ok.

"Yes, I'm sure we would." He chuckled slightly, but regained his composer one file still in his hands. "Now Agent Olsen is a completely different story."

"She hasn't responded to any treatments, her vitals are good but they are just barely keeping her alive. She doesn't sleep, eat or speak. We have hooked her up to a food tube and life support. Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff and Ms. Potts have all tried to gain a response out of her, but obviously it hasn't worked. She will just stare blankly into space. We have recorded almost zero brain activity and were running of things to test for."

I nodded unable to speak. She was a vegetable, living on nothing but food tubes and life support. Somehow this crushed me more than her fighting with Loki. I had her back, but not really. Her spirit was missing and I was to blame.

"Did he hurt her?" I asked timidly not really ready for the answer.

"No, she just collapsed the moment he came down from the plane. We think Loki might have drained her memory replacing it with what he thought she should think. A lot like what he did to Clint but not with the same affects."

I nodded the elevator pinged open into the small sick bay. It was only meant to hold about six people and the last time I saw this place it wasn't meant to hold a critical care patient, but SHEILD never has disappointed me, a new trauma room had been made just for Tony. I forced myself to go into his room first. Pepper was sitting next to his bed a laptop, planner and buzzing Iphone sat nearby. She was speaking to him softly her puffy pale blue eyes filled with sorrow. She heard us coming in and put on a mask of calm her determined stare finding me. I smiled weakly hoping that I was betraying my fear.

"When are the skin graph scheduled?" I asked looking over the damage on my friend. The burns were mostly on his arms and chest, though a few burns had sneaked up his neck. I could see his legs because they were covered with a sheet, but I could guess he had some burning down there.

"The doctors aren't sure," Pepper answered solemnly standing from her chair. She stood walking to me and throwing her arms around me. I obliged hugging her small frame in my arms. She started to shake slightly but composed herself enough to pull away. "Most of his skin is damaged so we would have to wait until the minor burns are healed."

I nodded in agreement watching the arc reactors blue glow shimmer brightly underneath the slightly melted metal. It was true that some of it had made it to the skin on his chest, and it looked like the skin was already trying to heal around it.

"Liz is a on the other side of the ward, Bruce." Pepper mentioned her eyes darting from me to Tony.

"I know. I need to check on everyone else first." I grimaced walking out of the room. Agent Gilbertson followed me as if he was supposed to be showing me around the sick bay, not myself. Two doors down I could see a smaller, fiercer red head on a gurney. I charged into the room fearful something else had happened to my friend, but her soft snores reassured me some was just sleeping. Dark blue circles glowed underneath her pale skin, she must of have stayed awake since we came back.

"How long was I out, Gilbertson?" I demanded.

"Twenty seven hours," I shrugged it off. I had been awake for nearly three days before we saved Lizzie and with the Hulk finally silenced I was able to sleep knowing she was safe. I turned from the Natasha's sleeping form only to discover Steve Rogers and Darcy Lewis walking down the hallway hand in hand. Steve immediately stood straighter and the laugher clear on Darcy's face disappeared.

"Dr. Banner, it's good to see you awake." Steve grimaced a steel behind his once calmed eyes.

"Where's Barton?" I asked not wanting to exchange pleasantries with someone who knew where my girl was.

"He just went into surgery," Darcy answered one eyebrow raised. "I crushed up a few sleeping pills for the master assassin over there so she would stop freaking out at the doctors."

"Good plan," I chuckled slightly. "I promise not to tell her when she wakes up. Isn't a little soon for surgery. Are they even sure they can fix the muscles tissue?"

"That's why there doing surgery they're not sure if they can. It's just invasive." she shrugged looking nervously into the assassins room.

"How much did you give her?" I chuckled again almost relishing in Natasha reaction.

"Half the dose they give Tony," Steve smirked looking between his girlfriend and me.

"She'll be out way after he gets out, but isn't that is room?"

"Yeah," Darcy huffed realizing the problem. "Should you move her again? She didn't even flinch when we moved her here, do you think you could move her to the cot beside the bed?"

"Might as well," Steve responded kissing her lightly on the cheek before sneaking quietly into the room where the most dangerous spy slept.

"Are you afraid, Dr. Barton?" Darcy asked suddenly her eyes squinted in concentration. "To go see her?"

"No," I lied quickly a nervous hand making its way to my hair. I stopped it might reach only to look like a fool. I gave a quick smile before leaving her in the dust. I needed to find her room to prove to everyone and myself that she was going to be alright. Nervous energy pulsed through me like lightening. Soon I was in front of her door. I opened it slowly as if the sound of going to wake her up.

She was pale, her once milky like skin was paper white. It didn't sparkle with life it was dull and grimly as if she hadn't showered in weeks. The once shiny blond hair hung lifeless and bleak around her round face. The cheeks were hallow now and her lips patchy with dry spots.

"Liz," I whispered reaching out for her hand. It felt like a patch of leather that had been left out in a sun to long. "Sweetheart, can you hear me? Everything...every...it's going to be alright." I was crying, like a child holding on to the only thing that ever mattered more to me.

I was on the ground kneeling at her bed side silent tears spilling from my eyes, I held on to her like my life depended on it. My heart felt like razors were pulling through it. In that moment I realized that there was nothing more to this life then protecting her. I would to keep her safe, I would never let anyone else touch her again, and I would heal her.

**(LIZZIE POV)**

It was cold. My feet felt numb and it was such a change from the hear I had felt what seemed like moments ago. I stirred in the bed which was much more comfortable then the stone bed I had been sleeping on. Memories of what I had done swam past me like stormy waves on the sea. I cringed at every thought, blood, fire, ice and pain seeping through my very soul. I had hurt them. My friends, my family, I had almost destroyed them. Sweat gathered on my brow as I forced my eyes open, it was dark and I could hear the strange beeps of a machine. I sniffed once knowing full well what I was going to smell. I was in the sick bay in Stark Towers. I shuffled slightly looking around the room. I was alone, the clock read two thirty three. No one should be awake. Somehow I found the strength to get up, my feet touching the icy title. I stood on my feet, slightly unsteady, my stomach growled in defiance. Whatever they had been feeding me it wasn't enough.

I strode from the room not really sure what my plans were but I knew that I had to get away from here. The halls were empty and I could hear the subtle beeps and pings of various machines. I wasn't the only patient in the sick bay. A lone nurse stood guard over all of us, her eyes were closed and her breath was slow. That caused anger to pulse through me, what if one of us had took a turn for the worse? Fire tickled at my arms as I let my anger go. I pulled it back in realizing that Loki, though was no longer in control of me, had a lasting effect on my emotions. Loki's name hit me like a ton of bricks, every word that passed between us, his body on top of mine, I gripped the wall for support. Bruce could never know. His name sent a new knife up my spine, what did he think of me now? What did anyone think of me now? I had to make my actions right. I had to make my friends alright.

Clint's room was not far from where I stood, I snuck into the room trying not to wake his red headed guard who's form was curled up in a chair next to his bed. I could smell the healing wound like he had recently been in surgery. I stood near his head, his face more peaceful in sleep than in the waking world. I wondered what he dreamed about in his head. Was it better than the life he had now or was he plagued with all the deeds he had done or was he afraid that he would never string a bow again? Tears clouded my vision, I would not be responsible for taking away his only happiness. I raised my hands call the sweet water to me. It obliged wrapping around them glowing its blue healing light. I placed the blue water on both his wounds feeling the damage underneath it. I had tore through every layer of muscles that were need to even perform basic fighting moves, not to mention archery. It took longer but I knew that he had healed. I opened my eyes to find two steel ones looking into mine. He had awakened not muttering a single sound. He lifted his arm a small smile on his chapped lips.

"Why do you keep putting me in debt?" he whispered a new light in his tired eyes.

"Friends don't keep track," I smiled back. "Go back to sleep and in the morning tell Natasha that you love her."

"Love is for-"

"Everyone." I interrupted solemnly my mouth in a hard line.

"It's not the easy," he shrugged stealing a glance at her.

"You make it too hard, see you later Legolas." I smirked turning on my heel.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave again after we found you." he demanded raising his voice slightly.

"I'm not leaving," I lied easily. "I'm just going to take care of Tony and then go find Bruce."

"Good," he smiled falling for my lie, his eyes dropping slightly.

I nodded walking as quietly and fast as possible away from the person who could now read my mind. He was right I was going to leave, I just needed to say my goodbyes and fix the mess I had created. I didn't think it was childish away, I was saving them. It just needed to be explained. Tony was much worse than I expected. Burns were hard to heal and scaring was more than likely going to happen. I healed everything while Pepper slept soundly in the chair next to his bed her hand still holding on to his. When I could do anything else for the man I starred at the metal that was melted into his skin. His brown eyes fluttered open when I tried to place my hand over it.

"Watch it, Hellfire." he cringed trying to sit up.

"Don't even try, Tony." I warned my face stern. "I may have healed your wounds, but that doesn't mean you are recovered."

"Whatever," he sighed looking Pepper his fight leaving his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I smiled patting his hand. "Just woke up about three seconds ago, thought I could make up for what I did."

"Your all better then? No, 'I'm queen and you all suck' visions?" he smirked a certain anger behind his eyes.

"Tony, I know that I can never do anything to make up for what I did. I played with your worst fear and tried to kill you with it. I was a monster. I let him turn me into a monster. You have to understand though that I am sorry. Your still my big brother that I never wanted." Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

"I know sweetheart," he frowned his eyes softening. "I just...it's going to take a while for the trust we had to come back again. I still love you, I always will, but wounds need time to heal."

I nodded a weak smile on my tear stained face. I walked out of his room straight of the elevator. His words had made my choice clear, I just needed to see one more person and I was out of here. The floor was eerily quiet. It took me a minute to realize that only about three people were sleeping up here. I tip toed into the living room to find Steve and Darcy curled up on the coach sleeping peacefully in each other arms. It stung my heart slightly, making me wish that I could stay and watch there relationship grow. I denied that thought before it could really take wing, I had to leave that was the only way I could redeem my actions. My heart swelled as I started to walk down the familiar hallway, the old smells made it ache will longing. Maybe, this was a bad idea I should have just left with nothing but my hospital gown to keep me warm. I stopped at Bruce's door, his smell was invading my nose, filling me will memories of everything that was good. I wanted to stay here in this moment of anticipation forever. Before I could raise my hand to knock the door swung open.

He stood only seven inches taller than me, but it felt like miles. I reached for him as he made a grab for me. Our lips met in clash like a hunger that I could never feed. It was animalist that way I kissed him. It was scary how much I needed to feel his skin on mine. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were tangled in his curls, his hand were on my waist while his legs lead us to our bed. We fell on it, him mouth leaving mine with a pop, traveling down my neck as I pulled at his shirt. It ripped off exposing the chest that was littered with black hair, I gripped at it pulling his mouth back to mine. My tongue flicked inside exploring the place I had once known so well. His hands pulled at my hospital gown ripping the thin paper easily. He parted our lips to stare down at my naked form. Bruises and fresh scars were scattered around my body. I saw a flash of green go across his eyes only to be replaced by sadness. He leaned down kissing each new scar and bruise saving the one just beneath my breasts for last. He greedily took both in his flicking the around hard nipple with his thumbs. I gasped as a sly smile crossed his face. He took my mouth again demanding dominance as his continued his naughty game with my nipples. My hips bucked slightly at the excitement.

He left my mouth again to taste my skin, ending at my hard nipple. His mouth encased the bud, shivers running down my body with his hand that found the soaking pink sink ready for entrance. I groaned as his finger slipped on my sex rubbing it in time with his tongue that flicked my hard bud. My hands reached for his belt whipping it off and pulling down his pants. I could feel his stiff member almost bulging out of his boxers as his fingers entered me. I gasped hips jumping up to meet him. I bit my lip as memories started to flood back into my mind. The way Loki had touched me, the smell of him on top of me, tears started to fall from my eyes. I tried to hide it from Bruce, because I had wanted this more than anything, and I was going to be the one to ruin it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked stopping everything. He slid off of me his naked form hard to resist even with my memories.

"Nothing," I lied choking on my tears. "I'm just happy."

"I already know," he said solemnly his mouth in a hard line. "I went to visit Loki in his cell, to give Thor a break from watching him. He told me every bit, every detail. It was horrifying. That he held you in his arms, did things to you that I should have a long time ago." His hands were in fists his body shaking.

I cried harder trying to be silent. I turned around burying my head into a pillow. His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer. His stroked my hair whispering sweet words as I cried. After about five minutes he forced me to turn around and face him. His dark brown eyes sad, but still glittered in the darkness.

"I will always love you," he started forcing my chin up with his hand. "I am not mad about what happened between Loki and you, he put you under a spell, he made you hurt us and for that I blame myself for not protecting you."

I let out a sob at his words. He was wrong all wrong. I was to blame for everything,

"Your wrong," I sobbed. "I had a choice, I made the wrong one. I could have escaped in my confusion. You could have found me and none of this would have happened."

"Hush now," he said sternly letting me bury my head in his neck. "Whatever you think, I am never going to blame you for any of this. We can get through this, love. I know we can. Do you want your ring back?"

"What?" I asked shocked at his words and by his conculsion.

"Here," he murmured pulling his pants from the edge of the bed. He pulled out the engagement ring that he had given me over a week ago. "I figured that I could get it fixed while you were sleeping, and if your not to pent up about this whole incident that you would still marry me."

"You still want me to marry you?" I asked shocked holding the ring in my hand.

"Of course," he answered shaking his head. "I still love you more than anything in the world, nothing could changed that."

I nodded letting him slip the ring on my finger, this really did make things complicated. I wonder if he would still love me in the morning when I left.

"I love you too." I whispered nuzzling closer to him closing my eyes and without warning I fell asleep.

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

Without warning I jolted awake. It was still dark inside Bruce's room as I twisted out of his arms. He was dead asleep a content smile on his face. I kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting out of bed. I grabbed his dirty purple button up shirt from the ground putting it on quickly as I quietly left the room. I speed down to mine in hopes that Steve had taken the day off today, not wanting to train so early because of all the events that had transpired within the last week. My room was just as I had left it, clothes scattered everywhere, magazines, books, and albums stacked in separate messy piles. I quickly made it into my closet pulling my favorite jeans off the floor and slipping into them. I grabbed my large SDSU black duffle bag throwing clothes into it. I hurried into the bathroom grabbing everything from there in rush out the door. I almost forgot to leave a note. I pulled paper from my printer and my dark green pen off my desk scribbling a few words for the team. I ripped it in half writing separate note to Bruce. I finished looking around the room one last time. I almost smacking myself for leaving my purse behind. I grabbed it form my bed throwing out my cell phone and deleting all my social media apps off my IPod. I tossed my wallet only pulling out the two hundred dollars in cash that I had and quickly dunking under my bed I grabbed my change jar throwing it in my bag. I felt heavy as I tried to sneak out in the hallway again. I taped Bruce's note to his door, listening for his heavy breathing before moving on into the living room where Darcy and Steve still slept soundly. I left the teams note on the counter stealing a few pop tarts before heading for the elevator.

I rode down in silence the doors not stopping until we reached the garage. I nabbed the keys to my favorite ride smirking at the security camera each blinking at me in a strange rhythm. I slid my stuff into the car then myself. Plugging my IPod into the system before revving the engine. I slipped out of the underground garage switching the music to shuffle. I smiled at the choice it played slipping into the almost non excitant traffic. The sun hadn't risen yet, and I had no idea where I was going, but Johnny Cash sang so sweetly into my ears.

'_Love is a burning thing, and it creates a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire.'_

**The End?**

**P.S: There You Go Again Making Me Love You**


End file.
